From Geek to Chic
by ABSolute Roy L.T
Summary: Friendless geek Sakura Haruno is timid, and very unsocialable. She's never had a date, a first kiss, or a boyfriend. But this year she's going to make some new friends that'll help her through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

**From Geek to Chic**

This is my first story so please don't be too brutal. I said please.

A petite hand stretched out from beneath the mass of blankets and slammed down upon the annoying alarm clock, silencing the loud contraption. In bright neon green numbers it read 6:05, time to wake up.

A young girl arose from the mass of blankets and scuttled toward her closet. She picked out a simple outfit which consisted of dark blue jeans, a pastel blue t-shirt that displayed the periodic table, and a black, baggy jacket. The girl quickly slipped off her pajamas in trade for said outfit. She then headed to the bathroom to do her morning rituals, such as brushing her hair and teeth, washing her face, and other things of that likeness.

On the way out of her room she slid a pair of thick, black, chunky square glasses on her face. She then scurried down the stairs, tripping down every other step, proof of her clumsiness. Taking a quick glance around she noted that she was home alone. "Dad must have left for work already." She thought.

The girl quickly prepared her breakfast of toast and a glass of orange juice. She then ate and left the house, not fully prepared to face the hectic life of a junior in high school.

Well Konoha Gakuen Academy get ready for Sakura Haruno!

Sorry it's so short this is my first story! Please review!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!!

**From Geek to Chic Chapter 2: Welcome to My Life**

Sakura quickly paced her herself as she walked to school, absolutely in no rush to get there.

Freshmen, sophomores, and Upperclassmen entered through the large front gates of Konoha Gakuen. (A/N: Thank you AkiraxArika for the info!) As Sakura walked through the gates, almost instantly, snickers, whispers, and giggles erupted from everywhere. The snickers, whispers, and giggles all had something to do with her. Whether it was about her supposedly humongous forehead, or her pink hair. She'd heard it all before but it still stung like salt on a fresh wound. Sakura, in a fruitless attempt to make herself disappear, hunched her shoulders to hide her cherry red face, flushed from embarrassment. She quickly picked up her pace, trying to run away from the torment around her. Right before she started up the stairs, she tripped, and fell, making her drop a few books she quickly scooped up the fallen materials, as the laughing tuned up in volume. She felt like a fool. What had she done to cause everyone to dislike her so much? Had she said something? Was it because she had pink hair, emerald green eyes? Why her? In all honesty she didn't deserve this. Because of all this no one had ever really befriended her, she was the outcast, the school geek, nerd, dork. If you liked to have some social status you _had_ to avoid Sakura Haruno.

Sakura walked to her locker, her unnaturally long hair tied in a low ponytail that fell to her mid-thigh swinging behind her. She stood in front of her locker, carefully turning in her combination. 6-37-19-43. _Click._Sakuracollected the books she would need and put the ones she was carrying earlier away.

Loud shrill cries rang throughout the hallways. _They_ were here. The Populars. The Populars were the school's finest. They had money, extravagant houses and cars, anything they every wanted, they had. They also weren't stupid. This group consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, the loud, energetic, flamboyant blonde with a gorgeous tan, and breathtaking ocean blue eyes. Hinata Hyuuga, the quiet and formerly timid heiress of Hyuuga Corps, she had long indigo hair and pale lavender eyes, she had pretty, pale skin, she made it work for her. Neji Hyuuga, the silent protector of his younger cousin. He had long coffee brown hair in a loose ponytail and his eyes were identical to Hinata's. He also had pale skin. Then there was TenTen who didn't seem to have a surname, she was the tough tomboy of the group, she always kept her milk chocolate hair in two buns at the top of her head, she was fair skinned. Also you couldn't forget the lazy genius of the group, Shikamaru. He was fair skinned and his hair was usually in a high ponytail which made his head look pineapple shaped, surprisingly he had an I.Q. over 200. If only he put some effort into school. This group had another blonde. She was Ino Yamanaka, the Queen. She always had some guy flirting with her she had long, platinum blonde hair, peachy pale skin, sky blue eyes, and a figure to die for, just about the whole student female population envied her. Last but definitely not least, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the palest among them all, he had unique raven hair that stuck up in the back, somewhat resembling a chicken's or duck's behind. He also had beautiful onyx orbs that you just get sucked into with just a simple glance. Every girl loved him. Everywhere he went usually there were some of his fangirls not too far behind him. He was calm, cold, and brooding. There were a few others such as Kiba Inuzuka, A.K.A., Dog Boy. Kiba always hid his small dog Akamaru in his jacket even though he wasn't supposed to, and Shino Aburame, the silent Bug Boy, who had a knack to collect bugs everywhere he went.

Sakura looked in the direction of the loud noises, already knowing what the squeals, screams, and "I love you"s were all about. She closed her locker and turned around ready to head to first period, but before she could even walk forward the abundant crowd passed by and _CRASH!!_ The crowd had unknowingly pushed Sakura face first into her locker, she slowly slid down the cool metal surface, and crashed into the floor. She made an effort to stand back up and dust herself off, but before she could even push herself up, some people trying to catch up with the crowd decided to purposely use her back as the floor. Like they didn't notice a pink haired human moaning in pain on the floor, real nice of ya' guys, real nice. "Ouch that hurt, geez you people need to watch where you walk, I'm NOT a doormat!" Sakura thought to herself. She stood up, and began walking down the hall to first period.

Sakura had traveled down several hallways, and climbed up two sets of stairs. She walked down a few more hallways and then came across her classroom. As soon as she walked in she looked over at the desk positioned in the front of the classroom. It was empty, obviously. We're talking about Kakashi-sensei here known for being late, and reading his little orange book titled "Icha Icha Paradise". Sakura inaudibly sighed and went to her seat.

Shortly after Sakura claimed her seat next to the window, entered the infamous Populars, chatting about whatever. "I love you, Naruto-kun!" "Marry me Neji!" "Sasuke let's have some fun!" And other things of that category were said. The group ignored the proclamations of affection and love, and took their seats in the very back of the room. The bell rang, but talking still continued. Everyone knew Kakashi was never on time. Ten minutes passed and finally Kakashi decided to show up. "Yo! Sorry, excuse my tardiness I had to help the headmistress with something." "Liar!" Naruto screamed. "Alright, alright let's start off with some simple problems. Please get your journals out and solve these problems on pages 175,176,177, and 178." Kakashi instructed. Groans came from the students. They had to do seventy-five not so simple math problems. "Look no complaining, it could be a lot worse, and also this is all you have to do today." Kakashi scolded. Sakura opened her textbook to page 175, she took a quick glance at the problem, did a few seconds of mental math, got the answer, then wrote it down. She repeated this process several times and…_presto!_ She was finished. All the problems were simply to break it down, reduce, and follow the provided rule. Sakura swept her pretty emeralds across the room. Looking at each student a small smile appeared on her face. No one else was done. "They're making the problems harder than they really are." She mentally said. Sakura watched as her classmate's eyebrows furred together in frustration. She then looked at the clock, the problems only took her five minutes to complete. In her line of vision she saw Sasuke close his journal looking satisfied with his work, while next to him his blonde friend was giving him a look that said 'How'd you get done so fast, screw you Teme!' The pink haired teenager silently chuckled at Naruto's antics.

Forty minutes and finally the bell chimed, indicating it was time to go to second period. This period was History.

For History Sakura had Asuma-sensei. Sakura entered the classroom and sat down ignoring Karin's smile, she knew Karin was going to say something to try and make her upset and ruin her day, but she blew it off, and cracked open one of her novels, already being dragged out of reality and into the content of the literature. "Hey Billboard Brow what ya readin'?" Karin had invaded Sakura's personal bubble and loudly smacked her bubblegum in Sakura's face. Sakura had desperately tried to ignore Karin's childish actions. That only made it worse. "Look Billboard Brow we all know your jealous of my beauty, but look here you idiot you don't have to be so _rude_! I'm clearly talking to you!" Karin shouted.

Karin was one of Sakura personal tormentors. Every opportunity she got to make Sakura feel like crap, she took it. Karin got pleasure in seeing Sakura hurt and upset. She loved making Sakura cry, this all started in second grade when Karin was a new student.

_Flashback_

_The teacher had introduced a new student today, her name was Karin."Class this is Karin she's going to be a new addition to our class, so welcome her, and don't forget to be polite and introduce yourself."The teacher told the children. Immediately, everyone surrounded the new girl, curious about why she was here and how'd she gotten here. Karin in return accepted the attention gratefully, she was thriving off of it. She enjoyed the accepting smiles and looks from her newly acquainted peers, but peering through the crowd around her she spotted a blur of pink. Karin parted the crowd to see what that pink thing that she saw was. She found out it was a girl, a girl that had thick glasses glued to her face, pink hair that she envied, and eyes that's color was unidentified because she had her nose buried deep in a book that had a title with words she'd never seen, nor heard of. Karin's impression of this girl was that the girl was a lonely geek who seemed to enjoyed reading, but what really got Karin angry was that she ignored her, she gave her no attention what so ever, she didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Who's that pink headed girl over there?"Karin said pointing her finger at said girl. "Oh her, that's Sakura Haruno she doesn't talk to anyone and she's like freakishly smart." A random kid pointed out. "Well maybe she's just a freaky freak with ugly pink hair! I mean have you ever noticed that no one else has pink hair, and look at her forehead! That thing's the size of the chalkboard!"Karin pointed out. The students laughed at Karin's insult. Then she heard a thump. Sakura had dropped her book and looked at Karin hot, salty tears spilling from her large, pretty, green eyes. Karin just smiled enjoying the crestfallen look plastered on her face. Nobody gave Karin the cold shoulder and got away with it. Nobody could be prettier than Karin and she planned to keep it that way._

The bell rang and Asuma-sensei entered the classroom. Karin was still all up in Sakura's grill. "Karin, leave Sakura alone and go to your seat!" Asuma hollered. "Billboard Brow this isn't over yet, just you wait!" Karin threatened. "Karin sit down now!" "Yes Sensei." Karin sat down in her rightful seat, which fortunately for Sakura was on the other side of the classroom. "Just wait for it Haruno." Karin mouthed.

Class ran by smoothly, excluding the dirty glares Karin gave Sakura, and the fans flirting with The Populars. Sakura wondered why she had to have The Populars in_ just about every_ single class. It was already hard enough to get by, and having people go bananas over The Populars didn't help.

Third period Chemistry and fourth period Literature went by painfully slow, so Sakura then headed to the cafeteria.

Thankfully, she brought her lunch with her so she didn't have to wait in a long line. Sakura entered the cafeteria and went over to the small table that she always sat at. She opened her bento box, and took a small bite, flavor exploded in mouth, she had had a light breakfast, so the food in her stomach only made her…happy, but only for a second when some kids some number of tables away were laughing and whispering. "Look at her stuffing her face over there." "I know she's only going to make her non-existent figure worse." "Gosh she's such a freak wearing those ugly clothes, and those huge glasses the size of soda cans." The kids chatted. Sakura just held her head up high and gawked out at the window, they knew nothing about her, they didn't know anything, they were stupid, they thought they knew everything, but they were oblivious to everything. Sakura didn't have to put up with this for long in about roughly two years, she'd never have to see their repulsive, misbegotten faces ever again.

Hinata was looking at Sakura, saddened at the rosette's expression. "Hinata what are you staring at?" Ino questioned trying to see what exactly caught her attention. "Ino, just look at her." Hinata stated. "Who?" "Sakura." "You mean that pink haired shut in?" Ino questioned. "INO, that's so rude, we don't know anything about her, nobody does, she must be so lonely, how could you say something so harsh!" Hinata yelled. Everyone at the table just stared at Hinata. Hinata never ever yelled at anyone. Ino just glared at her, about to retort, but before she could, Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Troublesome woman chill out, no need to get so worked up." Naruto had also confronted Hinata and told her to take a breather, and just calm down. TenTen spoke up. "I can understand where your coming from Hinata, but I have a question, why do you care so much about Sakura?" "Well TenTen think about it, I've known Sakura since kindergarten, wait we've all known her since kindergarten and I've never heard her talk, not once, even Sasuke is more social, no offence Sasuke." "Hn."Sasuke bluntly said. "Anyway it's completely unnatural to not talk at all." Hinata explained. "Have any of you ever heard her speak?" Hinata questioned. "No." Everyone, excluding Sasuke meekly replied. "I just can't imagine all the pain she must feel, she's never had a friend to talk or a shoulder to cry on, she might also be an only child. I pity her." Hinata said, Hinata had truly felt hurt for Sakura. Sakura was a puzzle that not even Shikamaru could figure out, she was just too complex. _Troublesome_. Shikamaru thought.

Sakura was too far away to hear anything, but she knew The Populars were staring at her for some reason, and she didn't like it.

Sakura then went to Art. They had to use some format of paint to paint something or someone that was important to them. Kurenai-sensei gave them examples, such as a best friend, a family member(s), a special toy or bedtime story, etc. Sakura had thought about painting her older siblings, but decided against it. Sakura had never talked about her family, so no one really knew who they were, or what they looked like, and Sakura was perfectly fine with that. That thought aside Sakura made an outline of a flower field with a variety of flowers. She used pink, green, orange, and other floral water colors. Sakura painted the picture she outlined earlier. She liked it, her painting to her looked quite unique. She then turned the piece of work into the drying rack just before the bell rang.

Sakura exited the art room, intent on getting to her next class, but before she could even turn the corner, hands grabbed her roughly shoving her into a nearby broom closet. The lights in the closet flicked on, and there appeared Karin and her posse, all clad in their usually attire of skimpy clothes. "Look, I can't stay long, but I just wanted to tell you, you might want a box of tissues because after want I'm going to do to you, you're going to need them." Karin grinned. "Hold her down girls." She instructed. Sakura hadn't even bothered to struggle, knowing it was useless. The other two girls that had accompanied Karin held her down, forcing her down on her knees. Karin being the heartless person she was took a few swipes at Sakura's unguarded face with her ridiculously long artificial nails. Angry red scratches marred Sakura's face. "Like I said earlier Haruno just you wait, you won't know what hit you. Let's go girls."Karin ordered. Said girls dropped Sakura to the floor and trailed after Karin. Sakura gently touched her stinging cheek. "This is nothing, nothing at all, sure it hurts now, but it'll go away soon…hopefully. Karin will forget all about this by the end of the day, she has the attention span of a goldfish." Sakura thought.

Sakura headed to her next class, gym. She despised this class with a burning passion. Her sensei was Gai, Gai had a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows that put squirrels to shame, he also always wore this funky green bodysuit with neon bright orange legwarmers. He really freaked her out to the extreme. Sakura quickly changed into the gym uniform which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a green shirt with Konoha's symbol on the front in black, most students wrote their names underneath the symbol or on the back of the shirt. Whichever worked.

"My youthful students, let us do the youthful thing and jog around the gym for ten minutes." Groans erupted from the students. "Begin!" The students took off jogging around mostly everyone was talking which seemed to pass the time, but Sakura didn't have anyone to talk to she just jogged alone , except when a group of girls tripped her then laughed as she fell. "Man why can't school be over sooner?" Sakura thought. Soon Gai blew his whistle causing the teenagers to come to a halt. "Alright find a spot in the and do the exercises I call out." Gai instructed. First there was 15 sit-ups, 15 push-ups, and 3-minute chair-sits. The students had to keep repeating the three work outs, but each time they finished the full set everything doubled in number.

Gym was finally over and Sakura dashed into the locker room quickly switching back into her jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. She ran out off the locker knowing she'd have to get a head start. Her Physics class was all the way on the fourth floor of the school building, and usually the stairs were congested, so she quickly scurried up the stairs intent on getting there before the bell. The stairs were crowed, but Sakura fought her way through the crowd, and rushed through the hallways. "Almost there." She thought. She entered through the familiar doorway. "Safe at last." Sakura said mentally. Once again she had Kakashi for class. The lesson plan was given out, and the students got to work. Sakura finished the work…first…again. She glanced back and saw The Populars working hard, but what caught her attention was Sasuke. Sakura stared at him. Sasuke getting the feeling that someone was staring at him, he lifted his head up to find the last person he expected to see. Sakura Haruno, the school geek, straight "A" student, and freakishly smart, pink headed girl was staring at him. She blushed. Not out of affection, but of embarrassment. She quickly turned herself around. A smirk crawled upon Sasuke's face. For some unknown reason he'd always found Sakura an interesting character. Though he had once chuckled at one of Sakura's public harassments. He'd never laughed at her pain again once he saw the expression on her face. He felt like a totally buttwipe after that day, he'd always hoped that one day he could apologize and become to know her a little better. He, nor anyone else knew anything about her. Nobody knew if she was an only child or had a sibling(s), nobody knew anything about her outside of school. It was like she just disappeared after school and no one ever saw. Sasuke fell back to reality when Naruto yelled in his ear, "Teme, the bell rang! What's got you all spaced out?" "Shut up Dobe I was just thinking." Sasuke retorted. "Thinking about what Teme?" Naruto questioned. "None of your concern, Dobe." Sasuke replied. "Fine be that way Teme!"

Finally the last period of the day Study Hall. Study Hall was the easiest class ever. All you had to do was whatever didn't disturb anyone, because some people actually studied while others listened to their iPods or quietly whispered. Sakura usually just read her novels in S.H. She began reading. Sasuke once again had Sakura in his class. Sasuke stared at the rosette trying to imagine how'd she'd look without her glasses, he was just simply bored and the interesting character Sakura came to mind. Karin saw the look Sasuke gave Sakura. Her face scrunched up in anger. What was so great about the freak that she deserves Sasuke's looks? Karin believed that she was a much better choice for Sasuke, she had beauty, and a figure. Hell, at least she talked. "That's it Haruno this is about to get uglier than your face!"

The final bell of the day chimed and everyone was ready to head home to do homework, hang with friends, or whatever teenagers do after school, but for Sakura that wasn't the case.

It's 12 pages long I think I improved my story length wise, but I'm sorry if it's not all that good. Also I'd like to thank AkiraxArika for my very first review, you honestly don't know how happy you made me! Thank you so much!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!!!

**Operation: Snip, Snip, SNAP!!!**

Sakura closed her book shut, and stuffed in her backpack. She was ready to go home and work on some complex physics problems for fun, because that's what she did for fun.

Students filed out of the classroom, ready for after school activities. Sakura took her time knowing the stairwells would be congested. She then positioned her backpack on her back ready to go downstairs, exit the school building, and head home. As she headed towards the door she accidently bumped into something, making her butt kiss the floor. She scrambled to pick up her fallen materials, but a candy apple, pencil long stiletto heel stopped her from doing so. Sakura looked up with scared eyes, already knowing who the exotic footwear belonged to: Karin.

Karin towered over Sakura, her face flushed with anger, and said one word, "Run." And that's exactly what she did. Sakura bolted down numerous hallways attempting to escape Karin and her posse, but Karin was hot on her heels. The hallways were barren, as most students had already left, but there was one group of students that still remained present, The Populars. The Populars were minding their own business until they heard a shrill voice yell, "Come back here Haruno!" The group only knew one Haruno, Sakura Haruno. The Populars saw a flash of pink which was immediately identified as Sakura, and trailing behind her a group of girls all clad in skimpish clothing which was obviously Karin and her posse. "Whatever's going on over there we have to find out, Sakura could be in some serious trouble." Hinata said running after the chase. The Populars followed Hinata's example and ran to the scene.

Sakura ran, but was confronted by a challenge: stairs. She knew that if she ran down the stairs she'd hurt herself, so as she approached the stairs she slowed down, then came to a complete halt. Karin smirked, "I've got you now Haruno!" Karin and her group came to a stop, they had Sakura cornered.

Unknown to Sakura and Karin The Populars had arrived at the scene, curious as to what was going on.

"Well, well, well it seems that the poor little social outcast is in trouble." Karin taunted. Sakura just stood there slightly shaking. "Not going to answer, well then, girls let's begin Operation: Snip, Snip, Snap!" Karin ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Ami and Kari (Karin's posse) said. Before Sakura could react to anything, Ami snatched the black, chunky glasses off of Sakura's face and threw them to the ground, Kari then brought down a high heel clad foot and crushed the glasses with a sickening crack. Sakura's mouth hung wide open. "Surprised? Look I thought we settled this arrangement in second grade, me being the prettiest girl, and you being the ugly duckling. You're so ugly it hurts to look at you! You've got tacky pink hair and slime colored green eyes, you're as flat as a board, you have ugly clothing, and don't even get me started on your forehead. It's the size of a cow!" Karin ranted. Sakura's eyes got misty. "What did I ever do to deserve this! I can't stand it!" Sakura mentally screamed. "Don't you dare start crying yet! I'm not even close to done!" Karin yelled. Karin then took a step forward. Each step Karin took forward, Sakura took back. Sakura then arrived at the ledge of the stairs. "Getting scared? Well you should."Karin said. Karin took advantage of Sakura's fear and roughly pushed her down the stairs, sending her tumbling down. The Populars silently gasped, they wanted to do something, but couldn't, they just sat staring at the spectacle before them. Sakura tumbled down two flights of stairs, and Karin's group came right up to her, still not satisfied with her current state. "You know what I think I've had a change of heart, I'm going to give you a makeover. Girls, give me the goods." Ami pulled a sandwich sized plastic baggy from her purse. The content of the bag was a large, sticky wad of colorful gum. Ami then handed Karin the baggy, she then opened it and removed the contents. "Sakura…you have such long hair, maybe it's time for a little TLC Karin style." Sakura only heard a mush of words spill from Karin's mouth, as her body lied on the floor, she only caught bits and pieces. She made an attempt to sit herself up, but once she did, Karin yanked her up by the hair, took the wad of gum and stretched it, purposely running the gum through Sakura's long and flowing pink locks. Karin made sure to place the substance everywhere, leaving no spot untouched. She kept pulling on Sakura's hair, still applying the gum. Sakura only made small inaudible noises during the process. Her hair was a nest, the gum was tangled it, making it heavy, sticky to the touch. Sakura's hair was no longer silky and smooth, and using peanut butter wasn't going to help. "How do like it? I worked really hard on it, but I think I made an oppsie, let me just fix that for you." Karin said. Karin quickly dug in her purse intent on searching for this so-called item that would fix Sakura's current situation. "I found it!" Karin exclaimed. She had pulled out a large pair of scissors from the purse, and walked towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, she liked her long hair, to her it was the only thing that made her somewhat happy, and now it was going to be taken away from her.

In one last futile attempt to escape, the pinkette stood up and made a run for it.

Too late. Kari and Ami decided to but in and pin her to the ground. "Trying to run away Sakura? I thought you should know better from past experiences. Girls, I think I might need some help." Karin said.

Their long stiletto heels clicked on the floor, all now armed with scissors, ready to do some damage…mentally and physically. They all towered over Sakura-- scissors snapping--then they each pulled a gum laden section of pink hair, and began snipping away. Sakura expression was horrified, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

The Populars sat and watched doing nothing to help the rosette.

Gum tangled pink hair was scattered all across the floor. The hair was almost everywhere, seemingly consuming the ground. The last few snip snaps cracked through the empty stairs."That was tiring, wasn't it. I mean she had a LOT of hair, so glad that's over with." Karin falsely complained, as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "So…do you like it? Because I do! It looks great on you, such a perfect match, ugly and ugly go hand and hand and it seems like my work is done here. Operation: Snip, Snip, Snap complete." Karin said. Sakura was appalled. Her eyes were still wide and her jaw still seemed to not close properly. She slowly raised a shaky hand to head, feeling around. Her hand went to the ends of her hair and she froze, her locks didn't fall pass her shoulders, they didn't even touch them.

For her whole life Sakura Haruno had long hair. It was _never ever_ short, she never got it cut, only trimmed. It had always been long for a reason, that reason was because Sakura didn't think that she looked good in short hair, she felt that it just didn't suit her. Throughout day-care, primary, middle, and her junior year of high school she had long hair.

Her hair was cut messily, in no specific style whatsoever, it was in complete and total disarray. She felt naked and uncomfortable without her lengthy hair. At that moment she wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't if she did Karin would only harass her more than she had already, and also there wasn't any pink hair to curtain around her to hide her tears, her shield had been taken away from her, making her face everything she didn't want to face. Everything that she wanted to block out could no longer be avoided because now everyone could see.

To put the cherry on top of this sundae, Karin overturned Sakura's backpack sending its contents across the floor. Her posse laughed and gathered their things. "Oh, and one more thing Sakura I saw you looking at _my _Sasuke-kun you can just give up now. We all know who the better woman is here, so you can stop trying, and also Sasuke-kun only likes girls with long hair, like me. Not girls with short, jacked-up pink hair like you."Karin said with finality. "Karin since we have time, let's go to the mall." Ami piped up. "You know what that's not a bad idea, c'mon girls let's go!" Karin replied. The trio then headed down the stairs and toward the exit, all chit-chatting about clothes, boys(Sasuke), and the recent operation they performed on Sakura.

The Populars decided maybe it was time to come out of hiding and walked towards Sakura. Like a zombie, Sakura collected her fallen school materials, and stuffed them in her backpack. "Hey! You okay?" Naruto yelled. She flat out ignored him, and put her backpack on her shoulders, and stalked down the stairs, out the building and to her home.

My deepest apologies for updating so late. I truly am sorry if you actually like reading my story. Please review, and I'd like to thank my second reviewer, broken beyond repair! I loved the review, so THANKS!!! Well I hope you enjoyed!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!!

Guys I totally apologize for not updating!! My laptop is being a butt wipe because I had to get a new battery cause my old one went out, then the new battery won't charge, and all this foolishness that I don't want to deal with so…I have to use the desktop computer. Guys I'm really sorry I known you've been waiting SO long and I truly am sorry. Anyway sorry about my ranting!! On to the story!!!

* * *

**A New Look**

Sakura pushed the front school doors open, intent on escaping this nightmare. She was oblivious as to why she was treated so badly. She just couldn't figure it out.

She released a laden sigh that she'd been holding in for the past several hours, and began her brisk walk home. She ran a hand through her uneven, short, pink hair. Just touching it made her remember all the horrid things Karin had said about her, and she was starting to believe it. Sakura did have bad taste in clothing, pink hair was tacky, her green eyes did seem to resemble slime, and her forehead was the size of a cow, she couldn't deny it, because it was true. Her father and siblings had always said she was beautiful, but she was starting to doubt them.

Thinking of her father she had to do something about her hair, if he saw her like this he'd be worried about her, thinking on her toes she needed an excuse. She could tell him that she accidentally fell in the hall, that would explain the clothes, and it seemed pretty realistic, considering that her father knew that she was quite the klutz, but what about the hair? Her father was no fool, so he'd know by just looking at her that she'd been in a spat with someone.

Sakura started to panic. "What to do, what to do? I got nothing." She thought disappointed. Maybe she should just tell him the truth. No she couldn't!! She couldn't tell him, "Hey Dad, I know your probably wondering what happened to my mid-thigh length pink hair, so I'll give you the details. Well I accidentally bumped into my tormentor (that you know nothing about) she got angry, then chased me through the halls with her posse of sluts, they broke my glasses, pushed me down two flights of stairs, put gum in hair and pulled it, and last, but absolutely not least they cut my hair off, resulting in this. Oh yeah, did I mention that she overturned my backpack sending everything that was in it on the floor, no didn't think so. I also forgot to tell you about the insults, broom closet, and dirty looks. I'm gonna go get a snack from the kitchen ya want anything?"

She couldn't say that, he'd look at her like WTF, why didn't I know about this.

Sakura was almost home, just several blocks away from her neighborhood, but a cheery face blocked her path.

That cheery face belonged to a young woman. The young woman had long brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders, and very light caramel colored eyes. Her outfit consisted of a nice pair of dark denim jeans, a red, blue, and green crinkled plaid elbow-length shirt, and simple pair of black flats. She also had several sparkly metal bracelets on her left wrist. From what Sakura could tell this woman had light makeup on. Her complexion was a warm honey.

"Hi there! My name is Season, and I just opened a salon, right over there," Season pointed towards one of the several shops that Sakura had passed on her way home. "I really don't mean to bother it's just I saw you and I was like, maybe she would want a haircut, no offence It's just whoever cut your hair did a very poor job." Sakura just gawked at the woman that was, may I say, much taller than little Sakura. Season gave Sakura the puppy eyes with a full out pout on her lips, mumbling several "Pleases" under her breath. Sakura, not wanting to upset the woman any further, gave a simple nod. "Yea! That's great! Come on let's go" Season yelled. She then began to drag Sakura over to the small shop, obviously happy that she got a new client. Season yanked Sakura through the doorway. "Well welcome to Season's Salon! Kati, I got a new client, but since I pretty much dragged her here, I'm gonna give a HUGE discount." Kati, who Sakura assumed was the other young woman in the room, was currently wiping down the hair stations. She just looked up and smiled brightly and got back to the task at hand.

"Alright take a seat right here." Season pointed to a cushy black chair that had a foot pump to raise and lower it. Sakura, doing as she was told, took a seat. "Alright down to business." Season mumbled. She began playing with Sakura's pink locks, using her imagination to picture what would look best on Sakura. "It's perfect! Oh, wait a second, I forgot to ask you your name." Sakura having very poor social skills decided it would be best to write her name in the air with her finger. She then began to write the letters/kanji of her name slowly, so Season could easily know what her name was. Season, picking up on what Sakura was doing concentrated on the spaces and then added up all the letters/kanji creating the name Sakura. "Your name is Sakura?" Sakura gave a short nod, confirming Season's answer. "The silent type I see…well Sakura let's get things started and wash your hair."

Season then led Sakura over to the wash station, Sakura sat down, and Season told her to lay her head back. Season then turned the water on, adjusting the temperature to get it just right. She then grabbed the extending hose and began wetting Sakura's hair. After wetting it thoroughly, she then opened a small cabinet overhead and pumped a generous amount of shampoo into her hands, and began to lather the substance into the pink locks. Season once again turned the water on and rinsed out the shampoo, and repeated the shampooing process once more. She then opened the overhead cabinet once again and pumped a hefty amount of conditioner in her palms, and ran them through Sakura's locks, making sure to leave no strand untouched. Season massaged in the conditioner and then rinsed it out, she then grabbed a medium sized towel and gently patted down Sakura's soaking hair to a damp. "Alright, looks good so far." Season commented.

Sakura was still so freaked out. Why, you may ask. Because she's never ever gotten her hair washed at a salon, nor styled. She was nervous, this was her first haircut. Sakura was doing much better than she honestly thought. She thought she'd be in tears by now. But, she did have to take into account that washing was the easiest part she still had to make it through the cutting.

Season led Sakura into a styling chair, Sakura sat down. "Well… Sakura since your hair is pretty jacked up…I'm gonna have to cut it really short.

Sakura's eyes widened immensely.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a second I'm not gonna shave you bald or anything like that. I'm just gonna have to cut some hair off, so you can chill."

Sakura still wasn't too happy about getting her hair chopped. It was short enough, if Season cut even just a little off, it'd be boy-short. Sakura and boy-short don't go too well together.

"Just breathe Sakura, when I'm done with you, you'll look even more beautiful than you do now."

Season grabbed the scissors and began cutting whatever was left of Sakura's shield. Sakura could no longer hide or cry, people would see. Sakura needed to take this leap of faith whether she was ready or not.

_Be brave my dear..._

Sakura closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see this. All she could hear was the snip snap of Season's scissors cutting her hair. Season then stopped. Sakura, thinking that the cutting was over, opened her eyes.

Bad mistake.

Sakura saw it all her pink hair on the floor, bringing back the recent memories of Karin and her friends butchering her hair. Season then once again began the cutting. "When will this torture be over?" Sakura mentally questioned herself.

Chop, chop. "Done. Hope you like it."

Season spun the chair so that it was facing the mirror. Sakura's head was downward. "Sakura, look in the mirror we're done, and you look stunning!" Sakura, painfully slow, lifted her head. And for the very first time in her whole life Sakura saw herself. She saw herself for the very first time in her entire life.

The hairstyle itself was quite short. Sakura's hair is now boy-short, but it looks super cute! Her hair touches her chin, and her bangs, now trimmed up, scoop towards her left eye. The back of her hair goes accordingly with the rest of her hair. (A/N: For more of a visual, think about Haruhi from Ouran, or Ein from Phantom. I know about Ouran because I've watched it, but I know nothing about Phantom, I only saw a picture. Please don't be angry I thought it would look cute.)

Sakura touched her hair, pretty much amazed at how short it was, but it looked super good, with her hair framing her face.

"OMG! You look hot, Sakura!" Season exclaimed. Sakura just blushed hotly at the compliment. She'd never gotten one so she never really knew how you should feel if one was given, so she merely bowed her head in thanks.

Season removed the smock from Sakura's neck, and led her to the shelf. "Sakura I have one thing to say…thank you for basically letting me experiment on your hair! Since I pretty much harassed you on the street, I wanna give you some of the shampoo and conditioner I used on your hair. Also your haircut is absolutely free of charge!" Season snatched a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from the hair product shelf that customers can buy from, and stored them in a small bag with Season's Salon on it in large curly font/characters. Sakura once again absolutely grateful for everything Season had done for her gave her a full 90 degree bow.

"Bye!!!!" Season and Kati yelled. Sakura in return gave a wave and exited the salon.

The sun was setting and the street lamps were already lit brightly. Sakura almost fainted. She needed to get home and fast. She bolted down numerous blocks, intent on getting home, the last thing she wanted to do was worry her father. She continued to bolt down blocks until she saw that she was almost home free. "Almost there!" She thought. Coming into view was Sakura's average two story that she shared with her father, and sometimes her siblings when they come home.

She paced up the driveway, panting and breathless. Sakura took a few seconds to calm her breathing. She knew her father was home, she could just tell. She had to face him, already knowing he'd be upset with her. Sakura walked toward the front door of her home, and opened it. She wiped her feet on the doormat, opened the door, stepped inside the house, locked the door, then took off her shoes.

He was there. Sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He then folded the newspaper and said, "Nice to see you how was your day." A jumble of words fell from his daughter's mouth, but he understood exactly want she was saying. "Well…I have only one thing to say. "Where the hell have you been Haruno Sakura?" Once again Sakura answered in a jumble of words. "Haruno Sakura, call me, text me, just get in contact with me if you're going to be coming home late! I was worried sick about you! That's the reason you have a cell phone! I'm sorry for yelling it's just I care about you, and I hate being worried about you." "Anyway you said you got a haircut…may I see?" A small smile crawled up her face, her father could be so weird sometimes. Sakura set her school bag down and walked to the couch. "Wow! I like it, it's cute, it suits you, and I can also see your pretty face now." Sakura smiled and then looked towards her father. She mouthed 'I love you' and an he mouthed it back. "Well sorry to crush this father/daughter moment, but I've got dinner to make, you want anything specific?" She shook her head no.

waltzed into the kitchen, ready to prepare dinner, and Sakura went upstairs to her room, to review her homework.

20 minutes later…

"Dinner's done!" yelled. Sakura came down the stairs, she grabbed a plate and settled her food unto it. Sakura and her father gave their thanks for the food, and began to eat. Throughout the meal simple conversation was swapped and Sakura's father was laughing at his own jokes, causing Sakura to sweat drop anime style. After they finished their meal, Sakura set her plate in the sink, and began to wash dishes. "Sakura if you need anything I'll be in my study." Her father announced. Sakura gave a simple nod, confirming that she heard him. Sakura continued to wash the few dirty dishes that littered the kitchen; she wiped down the table and counters, and also swept the floor. "Whew, all done." She thought. She flew a hand across her forehead to signal her exhaustion.

Since the kitchen was clean, it was time to bathe. Sakura headed up the stairs and towards her room, she opened her bedroom door and then closed it. Sakura then opened the bathroom door that was connected to her room, and stepped in the bathroom.

The bathroom was a lovely shade of green. It had a simple ivory sink with space unit, and a shower and tub combined that had a light pink curtain, there was also a large mirror, the same size of the sink with space unit that hung above the sink, and we can't forget the toilet, and the light pink plush rug that matched the curtain.

Sakura flipped the curtain back and turned the water on hot. Steam burst in the small room. Sakura rummaged through one of the cabinets, and found her shower cap. She nestled the cap over her hair, and stripped herself of her clothes. Sakura stepped into the shower. Hot water poured all over her body. She stood there for a good 30 seconds more then decided it was time to wash up. Sakura grabbed her green shower puff, and squirted some shower gel onto it. (A/N: In case you didn't know a shower puff is those sort of fish-netted things that usually have a little rope somewhere on it so you can hang it up.) She scrubbed herself clean then rinsed off. Sakura then turned the water off and stepped out the shower.

She grabbed her big, fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped in around her petite body. Sakura got out of the bathroom and walked towards her dresser, intent on finding her baggy pajamas. She cracked open the drawer, but didn't see any, she even searched twice as hard, but came empty handed. The only pajamas in the drawer were _those_ pajamas that her father bought her, yet she hated them with a burning passion. "Don't give up yet, check the laundry room." She thought. She then threw on a bathrobe from her closet and walked down the stairs, seeing as her father was nowhere in sight, she assumed he was still in his study, or his room. She slipped into the laundry room and checked the dryer. Nothing, but a few of her father's shirts, and that was about it. "I guess I'll have to use my last resort." Sakura thought. Sakura once again climbed the stairs and went into her room. She cautiously approached the drawer and opened it.

There _they_ were. She grabbed the pajamas and set them on her bed. She applied lotion to her arms and legs, and then slipped into the dreaded pajamas.

The pajamas weren't ugly, not one bit, they were form-fitting. Sakura loved her baggy, way-too-big pajamas, but apparently they were scarce at the moment. She could manage for tonight, but only for tonight, if she doesn't find those pajamas, she just might freak.

The time was currently 6:45 plenty of time before she would be tired, so Sakura grabbed her laptop and then laid on her bed. She was doing nothing important just surfing the web.

Little did she know that a few _friends_, we going to come for a visit.

Finally! Guys I apologize for updating so late, please forgive me, it seems every time I write a new chapter I'm apologizing.

Also don't worry the Populars will be involved much more in later chapters. Updating shouldn't take this long anymore, so I'm sorry about that. I know now it feels to read a story that you like and the person who writes it updates really slow, or doesn't even update at all, so guys for the last time I'm gonna say I'm sorry.

Two more things. One, about Sakura's dialogue always saying 'mentally said or thought' you have to remember that she has poor social skills, and at the table Sakura wasn't really talking…more like mumbling.

Two, I'm sorry that this chapter sucks so bad, but it was the only thing I could come up with, please don't be mad.

Last thing, I wanna give my thanks to Strayedwolf94, ByakuganLove, LoveReaper, '-CherryBlossom1997, MissFrenchie45, and broken beyond repair once again. Thank you guys so very much, your comments really help, and it feels nice to know someone actually reads this. THANK YOU!!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

**An Unexpected Visit**

They saw it all. The Populars had just sat there like sitting ducks, and did absolutely nothing to help Sakura, while she was being harassed.

"Guys, do you know what her problem is! I was just tryin' to help." Naruto complained.

"Naruto hush! Stop being so dense, Sakura just got chased down the hallway, pushed down two flights of stairs, hair butchered, and made fun of. And you're upset because she ignored you!" Hinata screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hinata, girl you need to chill, Naruto was just trying to help, no need to get all pissy about it." Kiba interjected.

"Kiba is right Hinata. Don't take it so personally, you act as if you know her or something." Ino added on.

"Look everyone I'm sorry that I yelled, especially you Naruto. It's just that…seeing her go through all that just made me want to be someone close to her, so she knows that somebody out there cares. Also, like I said before. We've never seen her talk or smile, just constantly tortured and harassed by the other students, it's like a repeat of the Freshman Dance." Hinata said.

_Flashback_

_It was dance of all dances, the big event that all Freshmen waited for. The Freshmen dance, it didn't have a fancy name, or anything like that, but it was the most important dance to all Freshmen._

_Sakura knew she wouldn't get asked out so she planned to just to stay home, and watch movies, and do whatever else that could keep her entertained for the long night. But surprisingly, while she was in the library, searching for at least one book that she hadn't already read._

_Sakura just kept roaming around the library, not finding what_ _she was looking for, she planted her butt to one of the several chairs, and huffed. "Well hello there pretty girl." Sakura looked for the mysterious voice by lifting her head up, and there it was. Standing in front of her was that handsome new theater kid, Gaku. Sakura, not knowing what to say just stared. Usually, last time she checked, popular kids didn't hang with geeks. "Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me to the Freshmen dance." Sakura oblivious to what was going to happen, nodded agreeing to accompany Gaku to the dance, and no this wasn't a date. Throughout the entire week Sakura was…you could say…excited because somebody actually invited her to the dance._

_Two days before the dance Sakura had gone shopping for her dress, she didn't want anything flashy, just something cute and comfortable. She had done about 2 hours of shopping before she found the perfect one for her. The only reason it took her two hours to shop was because the stores were crowded and people were everyone congesting the whole little cluster of stores._

_The dress was black and elbow length, it fell to her mid calf, and there was a bright red ribbon that tied at the waist. Sure it wasn't exactly fashion forward, but she liked it. To top it off, she on some red earrings and red flats, she should have worn heels to give her some height, but Sakura didn't know how to walk in them._

_When the night of the dance came, Sakura had showered, and put on some perfume instead of the usual body spray. She had changed into said outfit above, and headed towards the school, and there she found her company waiting for her, and then she popped up in his line of vision. Gaku seeing his date, then set the plan in motion. "Hey let's go inside." He offered and she complied. They walked into the gym, where the dance was being held and Gaku had led his silent date to the dance floor. Lights were all around and music was blaring in the gym. Gaku, seeing as Sakura was a little slow on the dancing position, he lifted her arms towards his shoulders and put his hands on her waist. A revolting shiver ran through Gaku. "Almost over just a few minutes more." He thought._

_They moved slowly and awkwardly, thanks to Sakura's lack dancing skills, but pretty soon this would all be over. "Hey, you want me to go get you some punch?" He asked. Sakura just nodded, and Gaku left to grab the punch. Sakura not wanting to disrupt the other twirling couples on the floor, walked towards the edge of the dance floor. She waited for quite some time for Gaku to come back, it really shouldn't take that long for someone to get two glasses of punch, unless there was a long line, but almost everyone was on the dance floor. _

_Then she saw him walking up on the stage. He grabbed the microphone and signaled for someone to cut the music. The population of the gym all turned towards the stage, the big plan was about to be revealed and everyone was going to get a kick out of this one. _

"_Hey there guys, well I just wanting to give everyone a little shout-out to my company for the night Haruno Sakura," Everyone immediately turned toward the pink headed girl. Sakura blushed red from all the unwanted attention she was getting. Little did she know that behind all those smiles lied bad intentions. "Well Sakura I just wanted to say to that you're a fat, ugly, flat-chested, nobody-in-their-right-mind-would-want-to-date, girl. Did you honestly think that someone like me, would go out something as hideous as you? Sorry to crush your dreams sweet cheeks, it's just your really repulsive and your face makes me want to hurl, well the time I spent with you sucked, because you don't talk, it seems your socially stupid, but since I have no control over that I'll just leave it at this…look behind you!" Sakura then turned around and two girls held the large punch bowl over her head, and then overturned it, sending the sweet, sticky, cold punch all over her hair and dress. Just to make this whole situation 10 times worse, Karin and her posse threw feathers and glue on Sakura making her resemble a chicken. Everyone had thrown their heads back in laughter, and pointed at Sakura. A few even started making clucking sounds._

_Sakura's shoulders began to shudder up and down, she was completely embarrassed, taking whatever sense she had left, she ran out of the gym. But before she made it to the door she tripped and that only made the laughs go up in volume. Sakura turned back, only to be met with the laughing faces of her classmates, but one thing totally took her aback. _

_Sasuke Uchiha wasn't laughing, but he was chuckling for a brief second, and she saw it. She knew that she was nowhere near Sasuke's status, nor would she ever be, but just thinking that even the ice cube of Konoha thought that this was funny, just broke her heart into tiny pieces._

_End of Flashback_ (A/N: Sorry that was so long.)

The Populars would never forget that night, they had all laughed, giggled, snickered and chuckled at the misfortune of Sakura. They all knew about the plan, they had known in advance, people never really did anything without consulting the Populars.

The sad thing was that of all the times they saw Sakura in a school day, they had never warned her, so Sakura didn't have a clue that she was going to be humiliated. The whole school knew about it. Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors alike.

"Wait a second! I have an idea!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And what would that be Tenten?" Neji questioned.

"Well since I know that all of you, maybe even you Uchiha, want to know if she's okay so…" Tenten said

"Sooo….." Hinata urged.

"Well Naruto you and Sasuke are like really close to Kakashi, right?" said Tenten.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that teme and I are close to him." Naruto said.

"Wait I think I know where you're going with this." Ino said.

"Yep. I was thinking that since Kakashi is part of the staff, he'd have access to the Records room. The Records room has the info on everyone, including Sakura, she'd be no exception. All we have to do is figure a way to make him hand over the key." Tenten replied.

"You know what TenTen that's not a bad idea! It could work." Hinata exclaimed.

"Hn. Hold up. Are you guys nuts? Kakashi isn't stupid, he wouldn't give the Records room key to a bunch of students." Sasuke said.

He was right. Well he just crushed the hope that everyone had. But he had spoken the truth. Kakashi wasn't stupid enough to just hand over the Records room key, like it was just some child's toy. Everyone sweat dropped anime style, in disappointment.

"Hold on a second. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it." Naruto piped up.

"He's right. Let's go." Hinata said.

Hinata then started her way down the stairs, looking at the pink hair that still shrouded the ground, but she still continued her descent down the stairs.

"Come on guys." Ino said. The rest of the Populars followed Hinata down the stairs. They all walked the barren hallway, intent on making their way to Kakashi's office.

There it was. In front of them stood a plain grayish looking door with a metal plate screwed to the door that read: Kakashi Hatake. It was now or never, hopefully he was still at school, they could only hope.

The Populars looked at one another, all asking the same question with their eyes: Who's going to knock? Not me.

Sasuke being the person he is rolled his lovely onyx eyes, sighed, and then stepped forward and knocked on the door a few times. Moments laden with tension passed, and finally the large door creaked open just a bit revealing half of the masked teacher's face.

"Why hello there Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Do you need something?" Kakashi asked, opening the door wider.

"Actually yes, you can." Ino said.

"Really? If that's the case then come in." Kakashi said. He opened the door fully allowing the Populars to enter his office. The office contained a large black desk that had papers and office supplies scattered across it, and the space had several chairs and a few beanbags on the floor. The floor also had a tasteful rug underneath the desk. The walls were painted a simple gray, and few pictures and school related posters hung on them.

The Populars each took a seat and Kakashi sat at his respective seat behind the desk.

"So what do you want." Kakashi questioned.

Naruto being the loud, flamboyant, blonde that he was yelled, "Kakashi-sensei we need to go to the Records room to find out abo-" Sasuke to keep Naruto from just blurting everything out smacked him in the back of the head, and told him to shut up. Kakashi wasn't the least bit shocked that Sasuke hit Naruto, Naruto tended to often get a big mouth and to keep the sanity of the people around, he needed to be quieted.

"The Records room…and what business would you have in there, and don't any of you dare to bend the truth." Kakashi announced.

"I guess I'll tell you what we're up to Kakashi-sensei." Hinata piped up. "We want to look at Sakura Haruno's record." She deadpanned.

A very hardened expression appeared on Kakashi's face. He looked so different from his usual calm, collected, and aloof self. In a hard voice he asked, "Why?" Everyone was slightly taken aback at Kakashi's attitude, it wasn't common that he lost his cool.

"We have a good reason-" Hinata continued.

"If this is to pull some stupid prank, or an attempt to screw around with her head, make her do your homework, or something stupid and juvenile you can think again." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

The Populars were oblivious to why Kakashi was so angry. "Kakashi-sensei please hear us out! We're not going to harass Sakura, we just want to know where she lives, so we can pay her a visit, and we're paying her a visit because…well…some things more like events occurred today, and Sakura seemed pretty hurt so we wanted to check up on her to make sure she's okay." Hinata explained.

"Hmm…look, how do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you not going to do something stupid." Kakashi pondered.

Naruto butted in, "Kakashi do you actually think that we'd do something stupid."

"Maybe not everyone, but definitely you Naruto." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Hey what'd you say!" Naruto yelled.

"Never mind…well…just be responsible and don't do anything you'll regret, I'll know if you do, and if you think you can get away with it think again. I'm trusting you."

If Kakashi Hatake ever trusted you with anything, you'd better have enough common sense and respect to follow through with it.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei! You won't regret it!" Hinata proclaimed.

Kakashi reached under his desk and grabbed a small silver key. He then dropped said item in Hinata's palms. She held the key tightly, afraid to let go of the only key to a puzzle named Sakura.

The Populars bid Kakashi a farewell, and took their leave from Kakashi's office.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kakashi thought.

The Populars headed towards the Records room. Sasuke, even though it didn't show on his face, was quite shocked that Kakashi handed the key over just like that. He honestly didn't think that they'd actually get the key, but they did. And even Sasuke himself was curious as to what lie in the records of Sakura Haruno, she was an unsolved mystery and they were about to get answers.

The Records room had records on everybody. With that key they could discover everything about any person in the entire school building. They could find out where they lived, age, grade, date of birth, parents, siblings, etc. They had access to basically all the knowledge to any individual in Konoha Gakuen, and that's saying a lot.

The group arrived at the door, it was much taller than Kakashi's, and it was also made up of solid hard wood. On the front of the door was a rectangular plate that had Records room in bold letters printed on it. Hinata placed her hand on the golden doorknob, and turned, it was locked obviously, so she then inserted the key and turned again, it opened.

"Wow! It's amazing, look how big it is!" Naruto rambled in amazement.

"Remember guys we're not here to screw around in her personal life, we're just here to find out where she lives, got it?" Tenten reminded the group, she didn't want them digging around in Sakura's personal affairs, because she knew that if it was the other way around they'd feel violated.

"Alright!" The group agreed, excluding Sasuke.

The Records room was quite vast, but from what they could tell every nook and cranny was occupied. There were several file cabinets labeled with all letters of the alphabet in the room, most of them the classic manila, but there were a few navy, black, and cranberry cabinets scattered among them. There also was a small table with two chairs flipped on top of it, and a black rug underneath the table. All in all the room was dull, nothing too special, excluding the information that it contained.

The Populars split up in different directions to cover more ground, all in search of Haruno Sakura's record.

A good 10 minutes later…

"I found it!" Ino exclaimed. Of all the people, Ino found it.

"Well give it here so I can read it." Hinata said. She wasn't trying to be rude, it's just she was so excited that the record of Sakura was finally found.

"No way Hinata!" Ino shouted. "I found it, so I get to read it first." Ino finished, she was just as curious as the next about Sakura Haruno.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Ino give it to Hinata, you don't deserve it you called her a shut in!" Naruto yelled.

The commotion then blew to full-blown chaos. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto were arguing. Tenten, Neji, and Kiba were attempting to keep them from arguing. Shikamaru was sleeping, Shino was checking for any bugs that might take residence here, since the room looked as if it had not been used for quite some years, Sasuke was amused at how his friends bickered like children, and Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise in his office. What has the world come to !!!!!!!!!??????????

"SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed causing everyone, except Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino to bite their tongues. Their eyes all fell on Tenten. "Guys will you all just shut up! It's a bunch of papers, stop acting as if it's your life alright, now hand them over." "No Tenten you just want to keep them to yourself." Ino complained loudly. "Ino just fork them over, you're just going to be nosy and look through her personal affairs, and most likely gossip about it later. And Hinata it's out of your character to argue so much, your usually the peacemaker, not the instigator. You both have been acting strange since we've gotten the key from Kakashi." Tenten announced.

She was right. Hinata has been getting a little more rowdy since this whole record ordeal. And Ino was most likely to look through the whole file, picking up any interesting details, and then dish them out to the school. Ino and Hinata both knew they were out of line, they both apologized, sorry about their rude behavior lately.

Ino then handed the file over to Tenten, she then walked to the other side of the room and handed it over to Sasuke.

She gave Sasuke a glance, and he understood exactly what she wanted. Sasuke opened the file and as soon as he did, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata came closer. He simply put a hand up telling them to not try anything or get any closer.

Sasuke flipped to an information laced page that held several details on the interesting character Sakura. Sure he'd loved to look to find out some things about her, but he had class and without her permission that would be rude and disrespectful. They were already pushing it at this, any more and it'd be crossing the line.

He looked and found exactly what they were looking for. Her address.

xxxx Hana Blossom Lane. Sasuke had heard of it, it was one of the several streets in an average, middle class neighborhood.

"Found it, now let's go." Sasuke then walked past Ino and put the file back in its rightful place. He then headed towards the door.

The Populars exited the school, and headed for Sakura's neighborhood.

"Sasuke where is Sakura's house anyway?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke just ignored Ino's question and carried on. That was a good question, just where the heck was Sasuke leading them?

At first he lead them to the parking lot, he then got in his midnight onyx five-seater.

(A/N: I'm not car savvy, so just choose a nice expensive car that you think would Sasuke would drive. If you have an idea about a car then leave a review with your idea, and then I'll Google it and see which one I like best. Thank you!)

Naruto, hopped in the passenger seat, and Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba hopped in the back. If you're wondering what happening to Shino, he made his leave for home saying he had things to do, but to also tell him what they discover. And Choji, he left before they made it to the Records room, complaining of an empty stomach.

Tenten got into her car.

(A/N: You can give me ideas for cars, if you can.)

Hinata slipped into the passenger seat, and Ino sat in the back.

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, and Tenten cruised behind. Sasuke sped down the road, and entered the Blooming Hana neighborhood. From there he turned through several streets and traveled numbers of blocks, the girls were still right behind them.

"Sasuke-teme where does she live, tell me! I wanna know where we're going!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Shut up dobe, you'll see when we get there." Sasuke retorted.

Shikamaru woken up by the ruckus took a glance of his surrounds through the car window. He looked at the white fluffy clouds just floating in the sky, after staring for so long, he then again fell asleep in the car.

Sasuke then turned down Hana Blossom Lane, and slowed down a tad so he could search for the address. "Guys, keep your eyes peeled, we're getting closer. Just remember we're looking for xxxx Hana Blossom Lane." Sasuke reminded the gang.

In the girls car, Ino looked with distaste at the houses. "Hey Tenten don't you think these houses are…I don't know…ugly." Ino commented. "Ino, the houses look fine." Tenten replied. "Just look at them though, they're so small, and ugly, and cheap looking." Ino said. Hinata decided to pipe up, "Ino, you should understand this, but not everyone can have the extremely luxurious life you have. Not everyone is as wealthy as you." "Whatever." The blonde mumbled.

There truly was nothing wrong with the neighborhood. It had nice architecture, and the homes gave off this homely feeling, it was a nice, average, middle class neighborhood. Yards had fitting yard ornaments. Nothing was tacky about this place. You could see some families through the windows watching TV together, playing board games, or eating early dinner. On the side walk you could observe people taking a late afternoon stroll, newly appointed parents showing their baby the beautiful sunset, and people walking their dogs. All in all it was a nice little place.

Ino hadn't been in any neighborhood like this before, in fact none of them had. They all lived in the wealthier parts of town, where overly-large houses, more like mansions, were common, and there were colossal parks and other things that were always built bigger, fancier, and nicer than most. This atmosphere was completely new to them.

During this brief period of absent mindedness, Ino realized the car stopped. Tenten cut the engine, and stepped out of the car, Hinata followed suit, and Ino not wanting to be left behind, also exited the car.

The boys were already out of Sasuke's car, waiting for the girls. They all began to approach the door.

"This is the place right." Naruto said quietly. Well that was a first, Naruto never spoke quietly. "Yes, this is where she lives." Sasuke said. The house was a nice brick suburban, that was two stories, and had a two door garage.

"So who's going to knock." Neji asked. He didn't even need an answer, because his cousin Hinata couldn't wait to see if Sakura was okay, so this time instead of Sasuke knocking, she did.

They waited patiently, curious to see who'd answer the door.

With a poor stroke of luck, unexpectedly in began to rain…heavily. The rain just caused the Populars to huddle underneath the porch. A sharp crack of thunder rang through the sky. Ino screamed loudly, and grabbed onto Shikamaru.

"Was that a scream I heard? Did someone knock on the door? I didn't invite anyone over." Mr. Haruno thought. He got up from the comfort of his bedroom, and headed towards the door. He heard the knocks again. "Someone's at the door, standing in the rain! Are you an idiot, go answer the door." Mr. Haruno thought to himself. He twisted the lock on the door, and turned the doorknob.

The door finally opened, revealing a tall man.

The Populars just stared at the man. He stared back.

The girls were pretty much amazed at this guy. He was handsome. He had dark, chocolate hair that curled at the ends that fell at the base of his neck, and breathtaking red eyes. He was lean and muscular, he looked like he could be in college or maybe even high school. The man who answered the door was clad in pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt.

"Ummm… come in, come in, I don't want you out in the rain you might get sick." The man said. He shooed them in with the gesture of his hand.

"Excuse my appearance, I didn't know I was having guests." He said.

"We're sorry for coming over so abruptly. Thank you for inviting us in. We were wondering if a Sakura Haruno lived here." Hinata said.

He then shut the door behind them, to keep the rain out. "As a matter of fact, she does. If I may ask, why do you ask?" He questioned.

Tenten spoke up for the first time, "Well you see sir… were friends of Sakura." "Really…she never told me about you all, I didn't know she had any friends." He said, the man was honestly shocked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akio Haruno, Sakura's father.

Hold up a second this handsome guy was Sakura's father, key word here father. He looked way too young to have kids, but appearances can be deceiving.

The group individual introduced themselves. Akio noticed from their names that they were the kids of some of the most powerful people in Konoha. "Wow, maybe Sakura has this whole other life at school; I didn't think she hung out with these kind of people." Akio thought to himself.

"So this is where Sakura lives!!" Naruto shouted. Akio was a little taken aback by the blonde's loudness, but he just smiled, surprised that the blonde boy had so much energy. Sasuke smacked him on the head, and told him to shut up.

"Yes Naruto, this is where Sakura lives." Akio answered.

"Your home is quite lovely." Hinata commented. "Why thank you, but I didn't choose any of the designs or decoration. Apparently I don't have homely taste, so Sakura picked it out."

Sakura did a great job if she picked this out. The colors matched, and harmonized each other, making the room enjoyable to be in. The house was clean, neat, and organized. Ino then realized that these people couldn't just call a maid from somewhere in the house to clean the rooms, and make them presentable. They had to do it themselves. "Icky." She thought. Work and Ino don't mix well.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Akio offered. "No thank you." The Populars chorused. "If you're looking for Sakura, her room is on the second floor, the door that has an 'S' on it. You can go upstairs if you like." Akio said. He then retreated to a room in the back of the house.

"Finally we're here." Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for…let's go." Naruto said.

The group traveled the stairs trying to keep noise to a minimum. The top of the stairs was in sight, and finally they reached the top. They looked around for the door, but didn't find it. They traveled farther down the hall, and saw pictures of what they assumed was the Haruno family. The pictures were on the smaller side of things. There was a collage of the same three people clustered into a frame. It was of two boys and a girl. They didn't know what it meant, but it was a nice picture.

Back on track the Populars were in search of the door.

Sakura stood up from her bed. She had heard the door open, but she thought that her father might have had a visitor, or something like that. But the thing that was bothering her was that she could sense several people up here, she could also hear their footsteps. Her father wouldn't just let anyone in the house, so why were there people up here. To visit her? No way! No one ever visited her, she didn't have friends, so who would visit her?

Sakura neared the door, curious to see if someone would open it.

The Populars, after getting lost a few times, and retracing their steps, found a door with an 's' on it. They approached the door, ready to knock.

This time Naruto volunteered to knock, he knocked loudly on the door.

Sakura just stayed where she was, hopefully they didn't know she was here.

He knocked again. "Do you guys think that maybe we should just open the door, she could be sleep." Naruto said.

It was early, but there was a possibility that after that operation performed by Karin, that she could be tired.

They nodded their heads agreeing that they should open the door.

Sakura heard her doorknob twist, it opened slightly, but not enough to see who was on the other side. Seconds later, the door opened fully, revealing the last people she thought she'd see: The Populars.

Their faces were just as shocked as her's.

Everything that anyone had ever said about her could be proven wrong. She was beautiful! Her hair was now cut drastically shorter, framing her stunning face. Her eyes were a lovely emerald, and her skin a charming ivory. Her lips plump and blood red. She had a cute button nose, that was paired with her lovely cheeks. Her eyelashes were long, thick, and pink, and her eyebrows were also pink.

Don't even get started on her body. She was a little on the thinner side, but her thighs, and arms were toned. Her was stomach flat and firm. She was a generous C-cup in the chest department, and she had a nice behind from what they could tell. And her wearing those navy and white, above mid-thigh length, striped shorts, with a navy tank top, just gave them a better view of her assets.

If you looked a little closer you could see that she had both her first and second lobe piercings on each ear.

"Umm…I know this is an unexpected visit, but-" Hinata said in hushed tone, but she was cut off when Sakura hit the floor. As she hit the floor a loud crack of thunder rang out, and lightning whipped across the sky.

"OMG did she just faint!?" Naruto said.

Hey guys just wanted to thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it! I want to give a shout out to my reviewers: Strayedwolf94, ByakuganLove, FreshToDeath, and broken beyond repair! When you comment it puts a smile on my face and motivates me to type and update. I just wanted to thank you guys so much!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXX Hana Blossom Lane**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Naruto was freaking out.

"She fainted, right! We didn't kill her, did we? What are we going to do! Don't die Sakura, don't die!" Naruto screamed. Panic was present in his voice, as he ran around the room, thinking that he unknowingly murdered the pink-headed girl.

"Dobe, calm down, she is fine, she just fainted." Sasuke tried to reassure Naruto.

Hinata not wanting to make the situation any worse, walked past the screaming blonde, and kneeled next to Sakura. She shook her limp body slightly, she didn't budge.

Sasuke was getting really irritated with Naruto's consist yelling, and finally decided to shut him up. "Dobe, shut up. She's not dead, she's just unconscious." Yet Naruto was still freaking out.

Tenten then took matters into her own hands. "Naruto if you don't stop acting like a fool, I'm going to burn and destroy all of your ramen!" She yelled.

Naruto, at the sound of his ramen being destroyed, immediately stopped all his blubbering. He then pulled the chair out from under Sakura's computer desk, and sat down.

"Well if you guys are done, could you help me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, could you guys help her out." Tenten said.

"Sure." Kiba said.

Kiba walked near Hinata, and towered over Sakura.

"Is she going to be okay?" He questioned.

"I don't really know, she did hit her head pretty hard on the floor." She replied.

Sakura moaned in pain and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her pretty emeralds.

Immediately, she was met with the somewhat concerned faces of Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. She didn't know what to do, why were the most popular teenagers at school, here at her house? What were they doing here?

Sakura sat up quickly, and put as much room between the Populars and herself possible. Her back hit the wall. Sakura snatched a pillow from the head of her bed and hugged it to her frame, attempting to hide from the curious eyes staring at her.

"Hey Pinky, you okay? Ya seem a little out of it." Kiba said.

"Yeah you ok?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura shifted the pillow, and peeked out. She nodded her head quickly.

"Well that's great, you did faint." Hinata commented.

Just then another flash of lightning and boom of thunder roamed the dark heavens. Sakura balled up tightly.

"So she's afraid of the thunder and lightning." Sasuke thought.

"Hey no need to be scared it's just the thunderstorm." Hinata tried to assure her.

What's up with them? Why are they here? What do they want? Did I do something? How do they know where I live? Why can't I cower from the thunder in peace?

"You're probably wondering why we're here, so I'll explain." Hinata said.

"You see…we were leaving Kakashi's class, and we saw you get chased down the hallway, and all that. We saw and heard everything that Karin and her posse did to you, and we came to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty out of it when we tried to help you earlier, so we asked Kakashi if we could have the Records room key to look at your file, and we found it then Sasuke looked up your address."

At the mention of the brooding, emo, raven-haired Uchiha, Sakura gazed up to see him leaning on her green wall. His eyes were just roaming around the room, searching for nothing specific, just observing his surroundings.

Hinata continued, "I promise you that we didn't lay our eyes on anything about your personal life or anything like that."

Sakura eyes noticeably widened. They didn't have any right to look through her records! Those records contained the most personal and private information about her! Were these people crazy??!! Sakura didn't know Hinata or the Populars all that well, so you could relate to the fact that she felt violated. You wouldn't want people brown-nosing through your school record.

"I promise we didn't look through anything." Kiba and Ino said.

Sakura just stared in shock.

"Well this is really, really awkward." Kiba commented.

An uncomfortable silence waved over the teens. The Populars had expected more from her than just a shocked face. Hinata really had her hopes up. She was hoping that Sakura would open up and share a little bit of her story with them, but she thought wrong.

Ino had thought that Sakura would beg to join the Populars or act like a complete freak or something along those lines.

Neji predicted that they wouldn't even get past Kakashi, he's surprised that they made it to the Records room.

Naruto thought strange events would occur, during visiting Sakura.

Tenten mentally said that Sakura would freak out and then shoo them out of her house.

Shikamaru knew that this trip was going to be troublesome.

Choji and Shino were at their houses doing as they pleased.

Kakashi was still reading Icha Icha, and wondering what his students were doing at Sakura's house.

He knew she was stubborn, strong-willed, and overall a great person, but she just needed someone to break all those walls she put up, down. She was lonely. It was abnormal for a teenage girl to not have any friends. She needed someone. It wasn't fun to remember your high school years full of embarrassment, torture, bullying, etc. No one should have to go through that. And ever since her siblings moved away for college, that just made things even harder. She was really going to wither away if someone didn't catch her fast. She also needs to open up and let people get to know her, instead of being so secretive. It wouldn't hurt, not at all. So that's when Kakashi thought of the perfect project. It would help, and he needed more grades to enter in for his students. Killing two birds with one stone, a double win-win situation.

And we can't forget Sasuke. He knew that she wouldn't just ball up and cry telling them to leave her alone, she'd probably wait it out. Just waiting for them to leave. She wasn't going to rush them.

Sakura's eyes ditched her shocked appearance, and turned back into her regular calm, innocent face.

"So umm…Haruno-san, how's life." Naruto blurted, releasing everyone from their thoughts, also breaking the pregnant silence in the process. Naruto didn't know Sakura well enough to call her by her first name, none of them did. They weren't on a first name basis.

She didn't answer, she just kept staring at the rug on the wooden floor. While we're on the topic of Sakura's room, let's describe it.

Two walls were painted a light green, and the other two were painted with the same green and a darker green, and a lighter green, these walls were striped. Then there's her small little flat screen sitting on a TV stand with storage. To the right of the TV is the computer desk, on top of the desk is thick textbooks, desk lamp, and writing utensils In a cup. Her bed is a simple twin sized with a green and pink checker design covers. Her bed is pushed against a wall, if you're sitting on the bed, to your left would be the closet, and right before you hit the closet in front of you there's the door leading to the bathroom. There was also, surprisingly, a black electric guitar. And you can't forget the complementary green rug that seems so interesting at the moment.

"Well this isn't going anywhere." Hinata thought.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit, we'll be leaving, it's quite late, and we all have school tomorrow, so we need to get home." Hinata said.

Sakura made no move to stop them from leaving. So they left.

"Bye." Kiba said. She merely waved.

**Next Day**

Sakura woke up just the same as usual and performed her morning routines. She got dressed in dark jeans that were two sizes too big for her petite frame, she used a belt, but it still had plenty of slack. A t-shirt that had a picture of a real life rabbit printed on it. And the same black, baggy jacket she wore yesterday.

Once again Sakura had trouble not tripping over the stairs, but she made it out alive. Her eyes swept over the room, no one was there. Her dad had already left for work. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets. She then went to the pantry for the cereal, and the refrigerator for the milk. She made her cereal, and put up the ingredients. Sakura chowed down her breakfast, school started in 20 minutes.

After finishing her breakfast, Sakura snatched up her backpack from the front of the door, and left for Konoha Gakuen. Don't worry she locked the door.

Sakura slowly strolled down the street, dreading the school day ahead. It would be just like any other day. Students laughing and bullying her, people purposely going out of their way to make her day hell, the usual. Except for the fact that Karin and her posse might just try to harass her worse than yesterday. She already lost her hair, she didn't know what else she could lose.

In her view Sakura could see the large building named Konoha Gakuen. As she got closer she could see clusters of people talking to each other, gossiping, some people laughing at corny jokes, and a few others entering the school building.

Sakura took a deep breath, and entered through the gates.

People stared, some were speechless, others smiled. Who wouldn't notice if the pink haired geek entered through the gates.

"Seems like freakzilla got a haircut, not much better than the last!" Some random student yelled out. That caused the whole crowd to burst out in laughter.

Damn, how could she forget she got a haircut, one that was much, much shorter than what she was use to, and everyone else. Yesterday had been such a great day when she'd gotten the haircut, and Season gave her those compliments that made her all warm inside. The day went downhill when the Populars decided to pay an unexpected visit, so basically her day had started steady, went down, went up, then back down again. But today was a new day, and she'd just have to roll with the punches.

She walked just a little faster, trying to avoid the laughter emitting from her peers. She pushed open the front doors of the school, intent on making her way to her locker. Arriving at her locker she twisted in her combination.6-37-19-43. _Click. _She grabbed a few books, and put a few away, and stuffed then into her bag.

Screaming erupted in hallway, and again, she knew why. The Populars arrived. You should know by now that these people are the elite, the best, the finest. A whole crowd of people surrounded them as they made their descent down the hallway.

Sakura learning from past experiences, pressed her back against the lockers, leaving no space between the two. She really did not feel like getting trampled today. The crowd passed by smashing her against the lockers. "Ouch." She thought.

The Populars kept ignoring the proclamations of love, begging to join the group, and things of that likeness.

Sasuke hated the way people always fawned over him, always degrading themselves for a single glance. Girls especially. Don't even get him started. Just about every girl in school wanted to date and marry him. It drove him nuts. To him they were just fangirls who only liked him because of his good looks, money, power, the list goes on. Was it that hard to find a sane girl around her? "Sasuke-kun marry me!!" Several girls shouted. Yes it was.

The group just kept walking towards first period.

Now that Sakura wouldn't get trampled by the Popular's followers, she made her way to first period. She walked down several hallways and climbed two sets of stairs, walked down a few more hallways, and arrived to her classroom. She passed the teacher's desk which was empty, obviously because Kakashi was late, as usual.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, Kakashi decided to finally show up, right then the class quieted down.

"Excuse my lateness saw a black cat and had to take the long way." He said.

"Liar!!" Naruto shouted at him.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and said, "Anyway let us begin the lesson."

After Kakashi's class ending, Sakura headed toward Asuma's second period History, which was ok, excluding the taunting Karin and her posse dished out. Third period Chemistry and fourth period Literature went by slower than a snail, and finally lunch had come.

Sakura sat at her usual table. The small table that was void of friends, just lonesome Sakura.

Hinata was once again caught again staring at something. But this time Tenten caught her.

"Hinata what are you staring at?" Tenten questioned.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Hinata…don't lie, what's up." Tenten demanded.

"It really didn't go as planned." Hinata said.

"Hinata if you're talking about when we visited the nerd, forget about it. If she doesn't want any friends, and wants to be lonely, let her be." Ino said.

"INO!! How could you say that!!" Tenten said.

"Hey it's true." She replied.

"It's just gosh, I thought it'd go much better. Maybe she'd even talk. I feel so awful." Hinata said.

"Hinata there's no need to feel bad, maybe it'll happen some other time." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right Hinata no need to beat yourself up about it." Tenten said.

"You're right, but I vow to make Haruno Sakura speak. And I'm going to start now." Hinata said with finality.

Everyone just stared.

"Anyways, do you guys want to catch a movie later on." Kiba announced.

Hinata, feeling that her friends weren't taking her seriously, picked up her lunch tray, and headed towards Sakura's table. Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, and Ino watched with mouths agape. The others just watched in silence.

All eyes were tacked to Hinata. Populars never argue, or leave the table, this was serious.

Hinata stood in front of Sakura's table. Sensing that someone was hovering over her Sakura looked up. See saw Hinata Hyuuga: Popular.

In a sweet voice Hinata asked, "May I sit here?"

Sakura stared at her, assuming that she just needed a seat, she gave a simple nod. Gasps erupted from the cafeteria. A Popular with high status, sitting with the school geek that everyone picks on, not a likely combination. Hinata just ignored the gasps, and decided to break the silence.

"Hey Haruno-san, I was just wondering if after lunch, you'd want to walk with me to fifth period." She said.

Sakura, at the sound of her name, looked at Hinata. She heard exactly what Hinata said, but she didn't respond, she just stared.

"Well…" Hinata drawled.

Sakura shook her head no.

She didn't say no to hurt Hinata's feelings, she said that, so people wouldn't start talking bad about Hinata, and making up rumors and what not, Hinata was too nice and didn't deserve that.

"Oh, alright, I'll just go then." Hinata said, she got up and left, heading back towards the Popular table, she then claimed her rightful seat.

"How'd it go?" Naruto questioned, curious to know if Hinata got anything out of Sakura.

"Not so well, I asked her if she wanted to walk with me to fifth period, and she didn't even respond." Hinata said.

"Well there's always next time." Tenten said.

Lunch ended and everyone headed to fifth period.

Sakura had a pretty good time in art class, Kurenai told them that they could just sketch for today. That was easy. Sakura sketched a picture of a majestic night, filled with stars, and a bright moon hovering over a city. It was a nice picture, but sadly she couldn't add anymore detail to it because the bell had rung.

Sixth period gym, as you know Sakura's least favorite class of the day.

"Alright my youthful students, let us put our youth to the test by playing a youthfully classic game of youthful dodgeball!!" Gai announced.

"Alright youthful students raise your hand if you'd like to be a youthful captain." He continued.

A few students raised their hands, Naruto was included in the few. "Let's see… Uzumaki and…Hyuuga!" Gai shouted.

"Pick your teams." He said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke made his way over to Naruto. Plenty of girls huffed, because they wanted to be on Sasuke's team, but didn't want to be with Naruto.

Neji chose, then Naruto again, this process kept repeating until only a few remained, Sakura included.

"Rei." Neji called. The brunette made his way to the team, blending in with the rest of the players.

"Kaito." Naruto called, he also walked over to the group of people on his team.

"Mika." The girl was sad she wanted to be with Sasuke, but nonetheless she went over.

Everyone had already been chosen, except for the petite rosette, she stood there not really wanting to play a game that involved picking up balls and throwing them at people.

"Sakura." Naruto called out, she kept her head down and shuffled her way over to Naruto's group, she was aiming to stay in the back, but she bumped into someone, and fell on the ground.

She winced slightly at the impact, but before she could stand up, a hand was outstretched. She timidly grabbed it and the hand pulled her up. She, being the short person she was, inclined her head almost 180 degrees, to see who the hand belonged to. She was met with the face of Sasuke Uchiha. She shakily bowed her head in thanks and scurried to the back.

Sasuke smirked, "Interesting." He thought.

"Alright youthful students, what's the name of your youthful team?" Gai questioned.

The teams huddled with each other, discussing names.

In Naruto's group several suggestions were thrown out such as, "Kittens, Rainbows, Sasuke-kun!!, Muffins, Shadows, Metal…etc. All in all, not very good names. Naruto was getting tired of all the shouting, so he turned around and said, "Foxes!"

"Foxes it is, what about the other youthful team?" Gai shouted.

"Thunder." Neji said, he didn't want to deal with all the commotion.

Gai threw out bright red balls across the gym, and blew his whistle, signaling the game to start.

Balls were thrown, people were hit, plenty of war cries were present, planned attacks were carried out, and the intense battle carried on.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were the only ones left for team Foxes and Neji, Tenten, and Lee were left for team Thunder.

Naruto got Tenten with a ball, sending her out, and Lee hit Naruto with a ball sending him out. Sasuke threw a fast one at Lee, but in return Neji got Sasuke, so both Lee and Sasuke were out of the game. It was only Neji and Sakura left.

Neji simply picked up a ball and hurled it towards Sakura, her reflexes kicked in and with snake-like speed she dodged. Neji couldn't believe it, no ever dodged his throws.

Sakura wanted her team to win so she picked up a ball, she weighed it in her hands for a bit, aimed, and threw it as hard as she could. BAM!! Everyone was shocked, she actually hit him.

"Foxes win!!" Gai yelled.

The Foxes all cheered and shouted in glee, happy that they won. But they forgot to thank the person that actually threw the ball to victory.

"Forget it. It's not worth it." Sakura thought.

Gym ended, and Sakura bolted for the locker room. She quickly changed, stuffed her locker with her gym clothes and tennis shoes, and then locked her locker. She then ran out the locker room, intent on making her way to Kakashi's Physics class. Sakura ran up three flights of stairs and turned down several hallways, made it!

Sakura entered the classroom and took her seat, right then and there the bell rang, and Kakashi strolled into the classroom.

"Good afternoon." He greeted.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." The some of the class replied.

"Today…we're not covering more material, actually you have a project. A major project, that counts for 85 percent of your grade.

"What!!" Some students yelled.

"Yes, yes, I know that it's a lot, I figured that out long ago. So let me tell you what your project is about. It's about whatever you want it to be, but… it must be physics related. I want it to be something cool and simple, something that'll catch someone's interest, not boring and bland, the opposite. You'll also be working with partner, that I'll be choosing." Kakashi announced.

The students were glad that they had a choice about the project they did, but they weren't all that glad that Kakashi was picking their partners, but they could manage.

"Alright the pairs are:

Naruto and Hinata

Rei and Kiki

Mika and Kaito

Ino and Shikamaru

Karin and Suigetsu

Tenten and Neji

Choji and Mimi

Several other pairs were called, but the last was:

Sasuke and Sakura

"What!" Several girls shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't put Sakura and Sasuke in the same group, it won't work. I should be with Sasuke we'd make a better match." Karin said.

"I'm sorry Karin, but the pairs have already been chosen." Kakashi replied.

The girls of the classroom gave Sakura menacing glares and rude looks, only because they were upset that they weren't Sasuke's partner.

"Just a few more things before the bell rings. You guys will not be given any time to do it in class to do this project, so don't think that you can procrastinate and try to do it at the last minute. You guys are going to have to go to each other's houses to do it. Also, since the projects are so simple you and your partner must do four of them." Kakashi announced.

The class just gave him a look.

"You'll be fine…don't forget to have fun with it, you have to do four, no more, no less. They also must be neat and creative." He added.

Before the class could tear Kakashi limb from limb, the bell rang. Kakashi was saved by the bell.

Sakura grabbed her stuff, and headed towards Study Hall: the last period of the day.

Sasuke was interested in working with Sakura on the projects, he wondered which ones they'd chose.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and headed to Study Hall, maybe he could discuss the projects with her there.

Sakura arrived at Study Hall and pulled out a book, and began reading.

Sasuke walked into Study Hall, and spotted Sakura. He walked over to her sat down.

"Hey." He said.

She gave him a quick wave of the hand.

"Since you seem really absorbed in your book, we can get started on the project at my place." He said.

She looked up from her book, her green eyes boring into his onyx depths. He just stared back and said, "I'll wait for you in the parking lot, my car is the black Audi R8, see you then." He said.

A soft melodic voice said, "Okay, and thanks for earlier."

"You talk?" He said, shock evident in his voice. Sakura Haruno, in all the years he's known her, ever since daycare, she never talked, at all. But on the other note her voice was soft and beautiful, easy on the ears, something that you wouldn't mind listening to, simply angelic.

She shook her head yes.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and the hallways immediately were crowded with talking teenagers, all ready to go home, and what not.

Sakura slowly packed her bag, remembering to head to Sasuke's car, instead of walking home.

Sasuke just went along with the crowd, and exited the room. He caught up with his friends, who had been looking at him all throughout Study Hall.

"Sasuke, did she talk to you?" Hinata questioned.

He simply shook his head yes.

"What did she say?" Ino questioned.

"Can't say." He replied.

"C'mon, teme, just tell us." Naruto begged.

"Nope." He said.

"Well do you guys know what you're doing for Kakashi's projects." Tenten asked.

They all answered no.

The Populars all traveled down the steps, and out the front doors. They said their goodbyes, all needing to meet with their partners today, so they could get some work done.

Sasuke opened the car door and got inside. He saw his friend's cars pulling out of the parking lot, all heading toward their homes. But he was waiting on Sakura, he was patient, she wouldn't take long, she just needed a little time.

Don't we all…

Guys, sorry about the wait! I now this chapter probably sucks, so I'm really sorry, I just wanted to post a chapter to get it out of the way.

Thank You ByakuganLove for the car. And also DreamerxReality I did it, she talked, that was for you! Jump for joy!!

ByakuganLove, bleachyum, Kumiko-oneechan, Strayedwolf94, DreamerxReality, AkiraxArika, and PandiiPooPoo Thank You for commenting!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Uchiha Estate**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Sasuke was in his black Audi R8 patiently waiting for his Physics partner to arrive, and suddenly out of the blue it began to pour.

The rain was heavy, and the wind picked, causing the storm to only increase in power.

"Just where is she?" Sasuke questioned.

There were only a few cars left in the parking lot, most of which belonged to the teachers, but Sasuke was the only car that had its lights on. And it wouldn't be too hard to spot a luxury car in a high school parking lot, right?

Sasuke then turned around, and checked the entrance of the school, hoping that Sakura would just be walking out now. But instead he spotted the girl huddled in a ball, on the steps. She was hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"What is she doing?" He wondered. What sane person would sit on the stairs of Konoha Gakuen in the freezing rain? Then it hit him…she was afraid of the thunder and lightning! That's why she was there. But he'd have to hand it to her, it was pretty smart to stay outside instead of waiting behind the solid doors of the school. She wanted him to see her.

Sasuke neared his car as close to the school as possible. He rolled down the passenger window, and shouted, "Get in!"

Sakura, hearing someone shout, looked up. She saw Sasuke, he probably wanted her to get in the car, but she couldn't. Ever since she was a little girl, she always had a fear of thunder and lightning. Several years had passed, yet she was still afraid of it.

Sasuke called out, "Look, just get in, the rain won't kill you, just come on! I'll even open the door for you."

Sasuke kept his promise, and opened the passenger door. Rain was splashing on his leather seats and on the inside of the door, but he could worry about that later, he just wanted to get home, and change out of his wet clothes.

Why were Sasuke's clothes wet, you ask? Well that was because when he turned around to look at the front of the school to see if Sakura was coming, he saw the mess Itachi left behind after he borrowed his car over the weekend. So he picked the mess up, and tossed it in the trunk, and that's why he was soaking.

"Come on. Run before it gets worse." He said.

Sakura shakily stood up, and bolted toward the car, she literally jumped in. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…sorry about getting your interior wet." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He replied.

Sasuke then pulled out of the lot and onto the road. Sakura was silent, so was Sasuke. It was sort of awkward. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, turning left and right at some streets, nothing too interesting. Sakura was looking out the window watching the scenery pass by. As she was watching she noticed they entered a neighborhood, a wealthy neighborhood, by the looks of it.

All the lawns were as green as golf courses, the houses were all neat, nice, and large.

Sasuke pulled up to a large house, more like mansion, he pushed a button from inside the car, and the garage door flipped open. In the garage, several other expensive cars were inside. Sasuke pulled up in a spot, and cut the engine.

"Well…here we are." He said.

Sakura just stared. Sasuke opened his door and climbed out of the car, and Sakura realizing that she would be left behind if she didn't get a move-on also hopped out of the car.

"Wait here."Sasuke told her.

Sasuke walked around the car and to a door, he opened it, and disappeared. He walked through a small portion of his house, and to the front door. He opened the door, and walked to the garage. "Hey." He called, gaining Sakura's attention. With a gesture of his hand he told her to follow him, and she did. Sasuke then closed the garage and led Sakura to the front door. He opened it and walked inside. He was numerous steps inside the house before he realized that Sakura was no longer following him. He turned around.

"You coming?" He questioned.

She nodded, embarrassed that she spaced out. She stepped inside the home, and closed the door behind her, not wanting the weather to come inside. But as soon as she turned around, she was flabbergasted. The house was gorgeous!

Sure everything in house was a tad darker than most homes, but the rooms, from what she could see, were large and spacious, all having unique and tasteful furniture. Whoever decorated this room obviously had taste.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura, who had once again spaced out. To get her attention, Sasuke waved his palm in front of the rosette's face. Sakura, seeing that a hand was in her face, for the second time today, snapped out of her reverie. She looked towards Sasuke, he just quirked an eyebrow, in silencing questioning, asking if she was okay.

She hung her head, and once more said, "Sorry."

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs. "Stop apologizing." He said. "Sor-" Sakura decided to just shut her mouth before she made things worse. "Your home is very beautiful. Whoever decorated it has great taste." She commented. "You think my mom has good taste? Hmm…" He replied, obviously shocked. "I guess if she decorated." She retorted. It was then that Sakura noticed something, Sasuke acted so different at home then at school.

That was a fact. At school he was seen as the most popular boy in the whole school, he was the guy that had an awesome car, money, the best clothes, an abundance of friends, plenty of drooling fangirls, and a hot body topped with a six-pack. He was also silent, mysterious, dark. Sasuke was the total package he had brains, looks, style, and body. Sasuke Uchiha was a girl's dream-man, and a boy's worst nightmare. He was at the top of the food-chain. Always has, always will. But when he's at home, it seems his tough, cold façade melts away, revealing the true Sasuke. At home he just seemed a softer person to be around, he wasn't as intimidating as he seemed in the hallways of Konoha Gakuen, never sparing glances at his rabid fangirls, just always hanging with his group of friends. And when he did take the time to spare someone a glance, they usually cowered in fear, and made a run for it. But there was something different about him.

"I'm going to change, and get some clothes for you." Sasuke told her.

She just merely shook her head. And Sasuke left to some other part of the colossal home. Sakura didn't want to sit on any furniture, not wanting to ruin it. So she stood in the middle of the room, and shivered silently.

Now that she thinks about it, she was starting to get the creeps from the house. She could no longer hear Sasuke's footfalls, for they disappeared long ago. And she didn't know if his family was home, or not. Sakura heard some footsteps approaching, but these were lighter, they had this grace that Sasuke's didn't possess. The footsteps got closer until they finally stopped, Sakura looked up to see who the owner of the footsteps was.

She was met with the face of a women, this women was slightly taller than her, but was still petite. She had warm onyx eyes, that had kindness, and something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The women had long, thick black, bluish hair that fell to her waist. This women was curvy and beautiful in every aspect, her face was wrinkle-free, her eyelashes, long, dark, and thick. Her lips plump and pink. She didn't look a day past twenty. She never knew Sasuke had a sister, they looked so alike, maybe she was even his twin.

Sasuke finally decided to walk back down the hallway, sporting a fresh pair of clothes, and as soon as he spotted the woman, his eyes widened, the woman turned around. And surprisingly, grabbed Sasuke into a hug.

"Oh Sasu-chan, she's so pretty!! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" The women squealed.

Sakura blushed hot in the face. "Mom… she's not my girlfriend." Sasuke said. Sakura's heart dropped, just a little. On the other note this woman was Sasuke's mother, the person that physically brought him into this world, isn't she a little young to have a teenage son?

"She's not!! Are you two engaged!! Oh, my baby boy has grown up so quickly!! When's the wedding, what's your color scheme, how many tiers are on the cake?" She babbled.

Sasuke eventually got the woman to release him.

"Mom…listen for a moment." Sasuke asked, the woman quieted. "Mom, I'm not getting married and she's not my girlfriend," He said. Burn. Now could someone tell Sakura why her heart shattered, as if someone took a hammer and smashed it. Anyone?

"This is Sakura, she's my Physics partner. And Sakura this is my mom." Sasuke introduced. "Are you sure, you guys aren't a pair." She questioned giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "No mom we're not." "Then why do you have spare clothes. Hmm.." "Because the bad weather caught up with us, anything else?" "Nope, but I would like to meet your friend that I knew nothing about."

The woman walked up to Sakura, and grabbed her hands.

"My name is Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mother." She said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's Physics partner." Sakura said.

"Sakura Haruno! That's my best friend's last name, her name was Momoko Haruno. Do you know her?" Mikoto questioned.

"Yes, I do. She's my mother." Sakura said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for bringing up bad times, but I can't believe you're actually her daughter, you're so beautiful, and you've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby, and your siblings were itty bitty toddlers." Mikoto said.

Wait a second Sakura has siblings? When did this happen, her siblings are older though. If she was a baby and they, being toddlers, they're older.

"Well, since Sasu-chan, doesn't want me here, I'll go and get out of your hair." Mikoto said.

"Thank You." Sasuke replied.

Mikoto shot Sasuke a look, and said, "You two play nice now." And left. Sakura turned red, despite her being cold.

"Sorry about that…my mom is a little…out there. Anyways here's some clothes for you." He said, as he handed her the material. "The bathroom is straight down the hallway, second door on your left." And with that Sakura left the room, hoping not to get lost. Finding the bathroom, she entered, removed her sopping clothes, and slipped into the spare clothing. It was a big on her small, short frame, but she'd manage. The shirt was dark blue, and had a high 360 degree collar, the shirt fell to her mid thigh, and the shorts were white, and fell past her knee by several inches, almost mid-calf. That's how short Sakura is. The clothes were nice, and comfy, they smelled of laundry detergent and vanilla, a lovely combination. She gave a quick turn to make sure nothing was showing or hanging out and that's when she saw it… The Uchiha Crest. The Uchiha Crest, the red on top, white on bottom fan, she wore it. The shirt bears the crest, people would love to wear this shirt, especially Sasuke's fangirls, they'd love it. They were his clothes and they had his family crest on it, wow, give it to those crazy chicks, and they'd think they were married to the guy.

Sakura, not wanting to raise suspicion, exiting the bathroom and walked back down the hall. She walked into the main room and fished in her backpack for some books. She set the books on the table, and got a piece of paper. Sakura was doodling some ideas, such as what was simple and fun, or what would look best. Sakura took a glance around the room, no Sasuke, he must have gone somewhere. She felt as if she was forgetting something, like a person.

Her dad!! OMG!! She been over at the Uchiha's for roughly 30 minutes, and she didn't even think to call her dad. He must be worried. Sakura scurried over to her backpack and unzipped a small pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped open the small object and punched in her dad's number. It only took one ring…

"_Sakura!!!" _ Her father yelled from over the phone.

"Yes…I'm sorry, I got really caught up, and forgot to call." She replied.

"_Don't worry me like that!! You seem to be starting to get on a habit of forgetting to call me." He said._

"I'm sorry." She replied, honestly sorry scaring her father.

"_You're forgiven, anyways where are you?" Her father questioned._

"I'm at Sasuke's house, he's my Physics partner, and we're working on a project." She told him. There was no reason to lie, so why not tell the truth.

"_Alright, you be careful around this Sasuke character, and if he tries to pull anything…give him a swift kick to the groin or some hot grits in a pot. Nothing more. Oh yeah then make a run for it." He father said._

"I will dad, but Sasuke isn't that kind of guy." She replied. Laughing at her dad's tactics of inflicting damage to Sasuke.

"_Alright, take care, bye."_

"Bye."

She hung up.

Sasuke heard it all, sure he may have felt just a tiny guilty that he eavesdropped on Sakura's convo with her dad, but he'd was amazed at her laugh, it sounded like an angel singing, so beautiful, light, and feathery. He should get a move on, they've got a project to do. And he could forget that Sakura's father told her to give him a swift kick in the groin, for now.

"Hey Sakura,"

She rose her head at the sound of her name, she then handed Sasuke the sheet of paper with the ideas of their projects, wanting to see if he liked them.

Sasuke looked over the blueprints of the projects, they were simple and quite interesting looking, so he shook his head in approval.

Sakura nodded, happy that her doodles didn't go to waste, and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Let's get to work." He offered.

The duo worked for hours, deciding to get the writing portion out of the way. It was neat, very legible, and gave the perfect amount of information. Sasuke was going a little peeking and at Sakura's portion of the project, and somehow got caught up staring at her face. Hesitantly, he asked, "Why do you wear glasses? I'm not stupid… there are only pieces of glass in the frames, why would you hide your face?"

Sakura's eyes widened significantly. How did he know? When did he figure all this out? "Umm…I guess I never really thought of it." She said, trying to play off her slip-up.

"Yeah… right, of course." Sasuke said, honestly not believing the girl.

"I-I-I'm serious!" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke was going to make her tell the truth, angels shouldn't hide under paper bags. So he took matters into his own hands.

He playful tackled her to the ground, attempting to wrestle off her spectacles.

"What the hell was he doing!!! Did he just tackle me?? What's wrong with this guy?? Please don't tell me that he's one of those people intent on harassing me. I thought you were different Sasuke…" Sakura thought.

"Damn, she is strong!!" Sasuke thought.

Sakura was struggling against Sasuke, keeping him from achieving his goal. She kept twisting and turning, doing everything in her power to avoid her glasses being taken off, but sometimes you can't keep the inevitable from happening.

Sasuke saw an opening and quickly took it. He dove in and snatched the glasses clean off her face. The glasses weren't the black chunky ones that she usually wore, Kari broke those with her hideous footwear.

Sasuke immediately stood up, and same with Sakura, she kept jumping as high as she could to reach her glasses, but Sasuke held them at arm's length straight up. So basically, if you walked into this room you'd find Physics textbooks and papers scattered on the table, and a tall, dark, handsome young man standing up with an arm in the air, holding a pair of glasses in his hand. Then there was a short, girl, clad in clothes that were big on her, jumping up and down, futilely trying to grab the specs in the young man's hand, and boy was it a sight to see.

"Give them back!" Sakura shouted, obviously not happy with the current situation. Curse her short height.

"No, not yet, stop jumping and I'll give them back." He retorted.

Sakura stopped jumping and held her hand out for her glasses. Sasuke did not give them. Sakura put on a silent pleading face, and topped it off with a full-blown puppy pout, but it did not work. Sakura didn't know what was going on , but for some reason when she was around Sasuke she felt…comfortable and at ease, she liked this feeling. But back to the task at hand. Sasuke still had her glasses, and it didn't look like he was going to give them anytime soon.

Totally unexpected Sasuke grabbed her chin and lifted it. She closed her eyes. Sasuke stared at her face, she was beautiful, but she might get the wrong idea, so he released her.

She just gave him a look, and finally got her specs back.

"Umm…I've got to go. I'm going to walk home, see you later Uchiha-san." She said, hoping the awkward tension would break.

"No, it's late…I'll drive you." He replied. Sakura collected her backpack and supplies.

They entered the garage and got into Sasuke's car, he pulled out, and headed towards Sakura's home. Neither of them talked.

15 minutes later, the duo arrived at her home she hopped out of the car. She walked up to the porch and unlocked the door with her key, Sakura spared Sasuke a look, entered the house, and shut the door. She immediately went up to her room and showered, changed into some pajamas, and plopped down on her bed, she squeezed her pillow tightly, still in shock and awe that Sasuke did something like that. Was he trying to make a move on her? Or lead her on? But they didn't kiss or anything, so it really shouldn't matter, right? She flipped over and sighed loudly.

Sasuke revved his engine and made his way back to his home, he wasn't sure what came over him, he probably scared the only sane girl that he thought was okay away. Why did he do that!!?? They acted so close, as if they were more than Physics partners, almost like boyfriend and girlfriend. He acted so nice and soft to her. Why did it even bother him? He would have never stole someone's glasses just to see her face, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but Sakura was pretty easy on the eyes, Sasuke shook his head, ridding his mind from these thoughts. He parked in the garage and cut the engine then entered the house. He went straight to his room to showered, and changed into something comfortable, he was about to get on his desktop, but his mom called him down for dinner, so he slowly descended down the stairs.

Sasuke sat at the table, and guess what they were having…bright pink shrimp, healthy green broccoli, and white rice. Really? "Why does my mother torture me so." Sasuke thought.

"Sasu-chan is something wrong." Mikoto asked. He merely shook his head no.

Liar…

After dinner, Sasuke excused himself, claiming that he need to used the restroom, he entered the one straight down the hall, second door on the left, and guess what he found.

Sakura's clothes in the sink, what were they doing here, then he realized that she changed outfits, because of the rain. Then that meant that she had the spare clothes, she'd worn them all along, and he really didn't even notice. Well, he'd have to give the clothes back to her, so he decided to take them to the laundry room, wash them, and return them this weekend.

Bunnies…

Hey guys thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Did it take me long to update? Hopefully not.

Also, I wanted to know if I'm moving the relationship too fast, like rushing into it. I thought that I needed to start it somewhere, and this seemed like a good time, is it? And about the bunnies at the end, Sasuke saw the bunny on Sakura's shirt, just to clear up any confusion.

I want to give a shout out to my reviewers: silent puppet master, Kumiko-oneechan, ChinaCharlotte, PandiiPooPoo, DreamerxReality, Strayedwolf94, and ByakuganLove, Thanks you guys, I love to see your comments!!

Merry Christmas (belated) and Happy Holidays!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing Happened**

DISCLAIMER: You should know by now I don't own Naruto!! I wanted to say thanks to everyone!! I finally checked my email, and saw how many people had my story on Story Alert or put it on their Favorite Stories, I think I even had someone put me as a Favorite Author. So I just wanted thank you guys!!

A loud beeping sound rang through the spacious room. The figure under the dark bed sheets turned over and clamped a pillow to their head, trying to block out the annoying noise. Since the beeping keep persisting, a hand shot out form the covers and smacked the contraption to the wall on the other side of the large room. It died shamefully, sputtering its last beeps, before it eventually stopped. The hand slipped back under the covers, and the owner fell asleep.

The door to the large room opened slightly, and a motherly voice called, "Sasu-chan, stop breaking your alarm clocks they have feelings too. And also wake up dear, you've got school today." The person in bed, dubbed as Sasu-chan turned over and faced the door.

"I'm up." He said.

"No you're not, don't make me come in there." Mikoto threatened.

Sasuke immediately jumped up from his bed and headed towards his closet, he really didn't want his mother to come in the room, she'd do everything in her power to wake him up, it wasn't a pretty sight, we'll leave it at that.

He fished around in his closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of: a pair of black jeans, a black shirt that had 'If you can read this you're in roundhouse kicking range' in white letters and to top it off he slipped on a dark blue zip-up jacket. He found his way over to his dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of black no-show socks. Sasuke then traveled towards his bathroom and opened the door. He entered and grabbed a comb and ran it through his raven locks, ridding it of naps and knots, he repeated the steps with a small brush, then shook his head, making his hair go to its usual style. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He immediately headed towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke-dear do you want something for breakfast?" his mother questioned. He shook his head no, and opened up the refrigerator, and grabbed two medium-sized, plump, red tomatoes. Sasuke sunk his teeth into a tomato, savoring the taste.

"Sasu-chan, what is it with you and tomatoes?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and devoured the rest of his breakfast.

"Bye Sasuke." Mikoto called after him. He gave her a slight wave of the hand.

Mikoto hated that Sasuke was in high school, she got lonely and bored all the time in this big house. Sasuke was growing up faster than she could see. Itachi already moved out, living his life in a nice, luxury apartment. He didn't visit that often, because he was busy going to college, and enjoying his days out in the world. Fugaku was busy running the company, so when he got home, he ate and went straight to bed. She did mention that Sasuke was growing up, right? Oh, how she missed her baby boy. The way they use spend so much time together. Oh well, babies grow up. But she needed something to do, and she knew exactly what…shopping!!

Mikoto showered and whatnot then got dressed. She grabbed her purse and hopped in her car, and she drove to the mall.

Sasuke pulled up to the school and parked. He entered the school building and met up with his friends. Plenty of random conversations were thrown around, but Sasuke was strangely quiet. Even though Sasuke was the silent one, he usually participated in morning conversations. Hinata knew that Sakura went to Sasuke's house for the project, but by the looks of it something went down.

"Sasuke…what happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Don't lie. What happened. Did she talk or something?" Hinata asked, she felt somewhat entitled to know what happened.

"Hinata, nothing happened, and even if something did, it's none of your business." He retorted. He hated how Hinata asked about Sakura, she wasn't anything special. Hinata was getting nosy, and he didn't like it.

"Whoa, Sasuke no need to get mean about it…she was just asking." Kiba butted in, not liking the way he was speaking to her.

"Look Inuzuka, shut up." He retorted rudely, getting pissed off.

"Seriously Sasuke, what's up with you, you're acting really rude." Tenten said.

"Will you all just get off my case!" He said, fed up with the questioning. He stormed off, not wanting to be around them anymore. He heard Naruto scream a few times to get him to come back, but he ignored it and kept walking. That was until he bumped into something or someone. The person had fallen on the floor, and he heard an 'ow'. He looked down and saw a pink headed girl on her back moaning. It was Sakura.

"Sorry about that Sakura." He said, as he offered a hand to her. She gratefully took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, I've got to go now." She told him quickly, she speedily walked away. Unbeknownst to the two, the Populars saw it all, the whole thing. At the last minute they decided to follow him, to work things out, but apparently they saw more than they expected. The thought that ran through their heads was, 'When did they get so close and did she talk?!!' They could have sworn that they saw her lips move, but they'd worry about that later, right now they had a friend to get back.

"Sasuke, wait!!" Naruto called, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Naruto, stop, it's not going to work, he'll come around." Hinata said.

"I hope so…" He replied.

First, second, third, and fourth period passed by with no significant events, and all throughout those periods Sasuke ignored the Populars every opportunity he got. Every time they tried to talk to him, he straight up gave them the cold shoulder. Then lunch arrived, I wonder what Sasuke will pull here.

The Populars entered the cafeteria and sat down at their table, people surrounded them and began putting on cool fronts, hoping that they'd notice them, especially now. The student body took note that Sasuke was ignoring his friends, so now would be the perfect time to make their move, somebody needed to fill the missing spot. But as usual the Populars brushed off the crowd and carried on with their lunch, soon people got the message and began to head back to their tables.

The Populars waited for Sasuke, he was going to sit with them, they were sure of it. Then they could straighten this whole mess out, and everything would go back to normal, … yeah right.

Sasuke entered the cafeteria, and immediately all eyes were pinned to him. He dusted them off, not caring. The Populars also stared at Sasuke, hoping that he wasn't angry enough that he skip out on having lunch with them. The ravenette kept gliding across the linoleum floors of the room. Sasuke was heading straight towards the Populars.

"Hey buddy good to have ya back." Naruto called out to his friend.

From here it looked like Sasuke was going to sit with his group, but when he passed them up, the cafeteria was shocked.

Where was he going to sit? Who was he going to sit by? What tables have enough room for an extra person? What did he bring for lunch? These questions might, or might not be answered.

Sasuke stopped for a brief second, sweeping his depths over the room. People began pushing others out of seats and girls were waving him over saying, "Sasuke-kun come sit here!!" One called.

"No, Sasuke-sama, come sit here!!" Another yelled from across the room.

Several girls all began fighting and yelling about where Sasuke was going to sit, they all claimed that they loved him more or known him longer, trying to convince him to sit here and there. If they stopped yelling for a second, they'd notice that Sasuke began walking again.

Sasuke headed towards a smaller table and sat down.

Many gasped, then all became silent.

He was sitting at the same table as Sakura Haruno, the geek.

Several girls threw dirty glares at the pinkette that was oblivious to everything around her. Her nose was buried in a book. She didn't even realize anyone had sat down. She did take note that the cafeteria was quieter than usual, but she blew it off, it probably wasn't anything important.

Sasuke shot the staring crowd a vicious glare, getting them all to turn around and carry about their own business. He silently sighed in great relief, "Finally a little peace, except for them." He thought. The Populars were unaffected by the look, they'd been use to it. The group continued to stare at their friend.

He unzipped his backpack and dug around for his lunch. Finding said item, he pulled the black bento out and set it on the table. Sasuke then zipped up his bag and set it next to him. Throughout this whole process, he was honestly shocked that she didn't notice him. Whatever. Sasuke carefully removed the top from the bento box, grabbed his chopsticks, and began to eat. He ate quietly and politely, not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention to himself.

Sakura finally came back to reality and realized that lunch had boiled down to 20 minutes, she sighed, half flustered because she spaced out reading her book, and half frustrated that she couldn't finish the novel. Sakura decided to let it go for the moment and feed her grumbling stomach. She fished her bento out of her bag and set it on the table, she then opened her bento and began to eat.

Right as she took her first bite of her lunch, she noticed the presence of another. Sakura lifted her head to stare at the person that just committed social suicide, she was surprised to say the least. Sasuke, feeling a set of eyes on him, looked up. He saw two emerald eyes blinking in confusion. She just kept staring, making Sasuke feel a tad uncomfortable. Did he do something? Because there was a pregnant silence looming overhead.

"Umm…your lunch looks tasty." He commented, trying to rid the air of the silence.

"Ditto." She replied, helping him to rid the air.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura for some unknown period of time, and it pissed him off. She was still wearing those damn glasses.

"Really?" He whispered.

A pink eyebrow rose in confusion.

"The glasses, I thought you'd at least get rid of them." Sasuke said.

"Well…um…I guess I forgot. Wait! I never said I was going to get rid of them." Sakura said back.

The Populars were in complete shock. Sasuke started a conversation? And the geek of the school was involved in it??!! What has the world come to??!!!!

They watched with intense curiosity, as the two interacted. There was a mild conversation going on, nothing more. Excluding the glasses conversation. But besides that, they basically planned to get the project out of the way, so they could enjoy the upcoming weekend guilt-free.

Karin watched it all. She was jealous. Really! What did the pink freak have that she didn't? Karin mentally went over the list of things that she had and Sakura didn't. Money, body, hair, more money, the list goes on. (A/N: Honey please. *rolls eyes*) Hatred and envy burned hot in Karin's eyes, Sakura was due for some more TLC, things had been getting too good for her, so it was time to make her feel like shit.

Lunch ended and everyone headed to fifth period.

Fifth period passed uneventfully, so then came sixth.

"Well class, aren't you excited it's Friday." Kakashi announced.

The class whooped with joy, most happy that the weekend was near.

"There really isn't anything to do today so, do as you please as long as you remain in one piece." Kakashi told the students.

Students began to move around the room, sitting next to their. They began chatting about what they were going to do and whatnot. Kakashi opened a small locked drawer and pulled out an orange cover book titled, 'Icha Icha Paradise' Ew.

The activities continued until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi called.

A tall brown haired student walked in. Kakashi just merely raised an eyebrow in questioning. The boy spoke, telling Kakashi that the headmistress ordered his presence. Kakashi dismissed himself from the room and headed toward the front office. Right when Kakashi and the brunette student exited the room, hell broke loose.

Students began to throw paper airplanes and paper balls. Girls began to talk much louder than necessary, flirting with several guys. Some people were acting like fools, giggling at nothing and cursing left and right. Yes, this is what happens when you leave high schoolers alone.

Sakura ignored all the chaos and cracked open her novel, intent on finishing it up, that was until Karin decided to walk over. Everyone heard the clacking of Karin's and her friend's heels on the floor. The posse was approaching Sakura. The class quieted down to see what was going to happen, they seemed to enjoy watching Karin and her friends screw around with the school geek, this was going to be quite the show.

Karin nodded her head approvingly at the looks she and her group were getting, since there was an audience, how about they put on a show? Haruno Sakura didn't know what was coming after her.

Karin and her posse took their last few strides, making sure to grab all the eyes in the room, towards Sakura. Karin slammed a palm on the desk, startling the pinkette. Sakura looked up to find her tormentor's eyes.

"Hey there, what cha reading, geek?" Karin question. Sakura remained silent, trying to ignore Karin. Karin gritted her teeth. "Look Haruno when I'm talking to you, you look at me, got it?!" Karin said in a threatening tone. Sakura continued to ignore.

"So now, you're going to ignore me? Well you're not going to get away with it." Karin said. Karin snatched Sakura's novel out of her hands and chucked it across the room, making it slam against the board in front of the room.

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to Karin." Ami said.

"Yeah, this is what happens." Kari said, putting their point across. Sakura just scooted away.

"Get her!" Karin commanded.

Kari and Ami grabbed the petite girl roughly by the arms and forced her down to the cold classroom floor. Karin stood over her, taking pleasure in Sakura's terrified face. Karin yanked Sakura up by the chin.

"So you think that just because we haven't been giving you hell lately, you're off the hook, not a chance!" Karin said. She flew a hand in the rosette's face, leaving hot, red, angry marks on Sakura's face. Sakura just inaudibly whimpered.

"Another thing…you and Sasuke-kun…never going to happen. Look at yourself! You've revolting!! You're hideous, you're ugly, how do you even live with yourself!!" Karin taunted. The crowd laughed at Karin's insults, which only boosted her ego and encouraged her to dish out more.

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know that, nobody in their right mind would want to date, or even talk to or be seen with a nasty, poor, _boy_, like you! Gosh I have so many things to say about you. Sasuke probably has to vomit before you guys work on your project, I mean c'mon who would like to look at a cow's ass, when they see your face," Karin laughed and so did the class. Sakura was at her limit, she cried silently, wishing that this was all over.

Karin continued, " Aww! Does everybody see that? The baby is crying!! Do you need your ba-ba or your binki? Huh, little baby." Karin said, in a taunting voice. Karin had grabbed Sakura's chin, once again and turned it side to side, wanting everyone to see the salty tears run down her face.

"Alright, girls of the classroom, who would like to come up and say something to billboard-brow, pink-freak. Anyone?" Karin asked.

Several girls got up, all having nothing nice to say to Sakura.

They got all up in Sakura's grill, ranting on about her unsightly looks, some cussed her out, others yelled at her for being Sasuke's partner, some hit and kicked her, and the daring, spit on her. Her face was covered with the spit of her female classmates, her heart broken, body numb. She was starting to believe what these girls said.

Ever since 2nd grade, people treated her like this, she didn't know why. They had always said rude things about her, and now she thought they were true. She was an ugly, flat-chested, pink-freak, geek. She deserved to have people cuss her out for reasons she couldn't think of, she deserved to be held down while several of her female classmates spit in her face, she deserved all of it. She must have wronged all these people in some way to make this happen.

"Hey what's your problem!!??" Yelled Hinata.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Let go of her!!" She screamed. Karin and her friends immediately released Sakura. You don't want to get on the bad side of a Popular, much less a Hyuuga.

"Yeah Hinata's right! You guys have issues!! Why would you treat someone like that, huh?" Ino questioned. The girls were speechless.

"So now you guys chicken out? Listen and listen, good you ever mess with Sakura again, there'll be hell to pay!" Tenten threw in. The boys of the Populars backed up the girl's words, by giving everyone threatening stares. The class didn't dare try anything, the Populars weren't the kind of people to mess with. Tenten made her way to Sakura, and kneeled down. "You okay?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

Hinata and Ino also rushed to Sakura's side. "You alright?" Ino asked. Sure she picked on Sakura at one time, but that was long ago, now what people were doing was too much. No one, especially Sakura, deserved to be treated like this.

The class was shocked that the Populars were defending Sakura. Who in their right mind would? Sakura hated all the eyes on her, she really hated attention and right now that's what's she's getting. Suddenly the bell rang and students quickly filed out of the classroom, all talking about what happened.

"That's right suckers, run, before I open a can of whoop ass on you!" Naruto yelled at the retreating crowd. Neji just gave the crowd a glare, he never had picked in Sakura, because it was against his nature, but still what took place was too cruel.

The Popular girls were still around Sakura.

"Let us take you to the restroom to wash your face." Tenten offered. Sakura stood, and so did the girls, they headed towards the restroom and entered.

In the restroom Ino grabbed a paper towel and wetted it with water from the faucet. She walked toward towards Sakura and genteelly wiped the crap off. Hinata grabbed another paper towel and dried her face. Tenten rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help ease the trauma. "You going to be alright?" Tenten said softly. Sakura once again nodded.

"You know what…we need to kick Karin's butt, she needs a good beating," Ino said. "I'm fed up with all of her crap, thinking she's all better than everyone else. We need to teach her a lesson." She finished.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Guys beating Karin up would make us just as bad as her. We would be stooping to her level, making us the same, and since we don't want that we can get revenge another way…but we can worry about that later." Tenten said.

"Okay." Hinata and Ino said.

"Sakura, sorry about that whole fiasco back in there, what they did was wrong and totally out of line." Hinata said.

"It's okay, it's my fault." Sakura said.

Their eyes widened. "You talk!!??" They asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Wow, you have a pretty voice Sakura, you should use it more." Hinata and Ino complimented.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"I know this may be sudden, but…do you want to be friends?" Hinata offered. Tenten and Ino also nodded in agreement at Hinata's words, they'd love for Sakura to be their friend.

Friends. That's a nice word. These people want to be my friends. They'll be my very first friends, I'd like that.

Sakura blushed and said, "Yes, I'd love to be your friend!" She exclaimed. Sakura was consumed by the hugs of her newly made friends and happiness, there was a sliver of hope for her.

"Well, come on let's go to seventh period." Ino said, she was quite content having Sakura as a friend, she was a good person, and she needed some friends.

The group walked out of the bathroom and towards study hall. As they entered the classroom, all eyes were on them. They ignored them. The girls had sat Sakura at their table, where the boys were already seated. The boys looked up, and saw the girls standing over them. Sasuke was also there, it seems they made up and moved on.

"Don't be rude, greet our new friend…or else." Ino said. Not wanting to feel Ino's wrath, the boy's introduced themselves.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen and hate school work, but anyway nice to meet you!" He said.

"Neji Hyuga, nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru. He's real friendly, so don't worry. Oh yeah, nice to meet ya." Kiba said. She identified Akamaru as the small white dog stuffed in Kiba's jacket.

"You should know me." Sasuke said.

"Shino Aburame, pleasure." Shino said.

Then there was Shikamaru, his arms were folded under his pineapple head, and he was dozing softly. "Hey! Shika, wake up!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru bolted awake.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you Sakura." He said.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you all." She said.

At that moment, Neji stopped reading, Naruto stopped chatting about ramen, Shino quit staring at an ant on the table, Kiba stopped playing with Akamaru, Shikamaru woke up, and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his friend's reactions.

"You talked?" Naruto said, his eyes looked as if they would fall out of his sockets. The others were asking the same thing with their eyes. She timidly nodded.

"Wow, for a long time, I didn't think you were capable of speaking." Naruto piped up.

Sakura just sighed comically.

The group chatted throughout the whole period, Sakura mainly just listening to the conversations, learning small facts here and there. She really liked hanging out with her new friends. They made her feel that she had some value. She was happy.

Ten minutes before the bell rang Ino announced her plans for the weekend.

"Guys, this weekend let's go have a girl's day!" Ino said. At the mention of girl's day the boys exited the conversation.

"That's a good idea!" Hinata said. Tenten nodded her head in agreement. "So what do you have planned?" The bun-headed girl questioned.

"Well…I was thinking that we could go shopping at the mall, eat lunch, and have an awesome sleepover!" Ino exclaimed, she was excited about the plans.

"Sounds good to me, but whose house would we sleepover at?" Hinata asked.

"We can talk about that later, but for now…" Ino trailed.

"Sakura could you give us your info, so we could get in contact with you?" She continued.

Sakura nodded. The girls handed Sakura their cell phones, and she punched in her cell number. Sakura in return handed them her cell phone, so they could give her their numbers. Ino entered Sakura's contact list to find it nearly empty, she then went to new contacts and entered her name and number. Hinata and Tenten did the same. Tenten then offered Neji the phone, asking if he would type his number, he agreed, friends needed friends numbers. He passed it to Naruto, Naruto entered and tossed it to Kiba, Kiba typed and handed it to Shika, Shika punched in and slid it to Shino, Shino gave his and finally passed it on to Sasuke. Sasuke entered his number and gave the cell phone to Sakura.

As he handed Sakura the phone, their fingers touched. They both stared, then quickly split apart. To give everyone else Sakura info, Hinata forwarded it to the boys, they added to their contacts. The bell blared loudly, signaling the end of a school week and the beginning of the weekend.

The group traveled down the stairs, exited the school building, and went their different ways all ready to start the weekend.

)(POCKY)( (A/N: I plan on using this to let you know when the chapter ends, because when I viewed it on the website, and it seemed hard to figure out when it did, sorry about that!)

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me awhile to update!! I think this chapter is OK, personally I think it's a little crappy, so I'm sorry. Anyways I wanted to ask you guys a question: Have you gotten curious about Sakura's siblings? I'm just asking, you don't have to answer, I'm just curious myself if any of you have.

Also about his chapter, am I moving the friendship too fast? Hopefully not. Another question: Does anyone want to kill Karin! Yes, no? One more question: Did I spell Hinata and Neji's last name wrong? Hyuuga or Hyuga?

Any who, time for shout outs!!

I want to give a shout out to: ByakuganLove, CherryFlower05, PandiiPooPoo, . 4ever., QuotingShakespear, gaarasakuraslovers, and DreamerxReality. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Girl's Day**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!!

Also guys thank you for the ideas on Sakura's siblings!! I really appreciate it! One more thing I want to apologize to . 4ever. I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong during shout outs! Anyway on to the story!

Sakura immediately rushed home ready to start her weekend, right as she stepped on to her driveway, she noticed a car. A small smile graced her features._ They_ were here.

She made her way to the front door, and opened it up. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. Sakura took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen where the aroma of freshly baked cookies hit her nose. Just another sign of _them_. Sakura quickly snatched up a cookie from the tray and popped it in her mouth, savoring the gooey, sweet chocolate that invaded her cavern. "Yum." Sakura thought.

"Well… it seems that we've got another cookie addict on our hands." A redhead announced, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

Sakura turned around to face her eldest brother, Sasori. He had bright red hair that fell flat, but tended spiked at the ends. His eyes were a calm, honey brown. His skin was fair, and currently a small, microscopic smile was etched on his face. He also had a small thing, more like fetish, for puppets.

The other redhead that was present in the room, gave Sasori a cold glare, telling him to shut up. The redhead was Gaara. Gaara was the 'silent' child, he didn't talk much and he tended to scare most people. His hair was a dark, bloody, crimson. His eyes were a clear green, that were ringed with his signature raccoon birthmark. His skin was paler then Sasori's and he was also a tad shorter, but none the less her big brother. On Gaara's forehead remains the love kanji. Gaara also has an obsession with cookies, resulting in the current situation.

Sakura turned around and immediately jumped on Sasori. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she snuggled into him. Sasori was quite shocked at how his sister reacted, but still hugged her back.

During this time they shared a small private conversation, which they murmured things about how school/college was going, how much they missed each other, what they had for breakfast, how was the drive down here, why they came, and the even exchanged the classic 'I love you'.

Gaara looked over to see his older brother and baby sister exchanging hugs, small snippets of conversation, the occasional laugh, Sakura cuddling Sasori, and him kissing her large forehead. And you can't forget father looking at the scene with a smile on his face. He turned away, trying to get distracted by the nonsense on the TV.

"Hey, I didn't forget about you." A voice said. Gaara turned around to be faced with nothing.

"Down here." The voice said. He looked down to find his little sister, she unexpectedly pounced on the redhead and constricted his neck and waist with her limbs. Sakura knew her brother wasn't the most affectionate person, but she didn't care, she missed him. They exchanged conversation similar to Sasori's, and she even told him about her new friends, etc.

"Since we've caught up a little bit, how about we go to dinner?" Akio questioned.

"Sounds good to me." Sasori said.

"Sure." Gaara replied.

The males in the room looked toward Sakura. She shook her head and made a sound of agreement.

"Now that you've agreed, I'll be back. Anyway I already made reservations." Akio said.

Akio rushed into his bedroom and fished in the back of his closet for something. Successful in his search, he headed back to the front room, where his children were seated. As he stepped into the room, talking stopped and they looked at him. A mischievous smile graced his features. He was up to something.

"What are you up to Dad?" Sasori asked.

He didn't reply, he walked towards Sakura and placed three items in her arms. She was flabbergasted. "NO, no, no, no, NO!!" Sakura thought. She looked at her father, giving him a pout. "Sakura it's not that bad." Her father said. "Yes it is." She argued. "Come on, for me?" Her father said, giving her the pout. Hey, he was desperate. "Fine." She huffed out.

"Alright, shower, change, and come down, we're going somewhere nice." Akio told them. They simply nodded and headed up the stairs, and Akio himself went to his room.

Sakura went into her room and closed the door. She placed the items her father gave her on her bed. Sakura sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but she could suck it up for one night.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door. She walked towards the shower and pulled back the curtain. She then twisted the knob and pulled it out, turning it to hot, steam burst into the room.

Sakura stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She stood in the shower letting the hot water hit her body, Sakura then decided to wash up. She grabbed her shower puff and squirted the body wash onto it. She scrubbed herself squeaky clean and rinsed off. Sakura then reached for the shampoo and plopped a generous amount in her hands, she then massaged the substance into her hair. Sakura put her head under the stream of water to rinse. As she rinsed out her boy short pink locks a little glob of shampoo got into her eye. She groaned slightly at the sting, and blindly groped for the conditioner. Finding the conditioner, she applied it to her hair and rinsed it out.

Sakura turned the water off and hopped out the shower. She wrapped a big, fluffy, towel around her and dried off. Sakura quickly put lotion on her legs and arms. Sadly, she slipped on the items her father gave her. She took a look in the mirror and looked at herself with distaste, then walked down the stairs to find her brothers and father already dressed.

"Sakura-chan, you look stunning." Her father said.

Sakura was wearing a dress, the dress was black at the top, with a red piece of fabric under her bust, the bottom of her dress was white with red and white flowers and red butterflies, there were also streaks of black. The dress was halter styled and had an under skirt of lace. (A/N: Just to inform you, I didn't do the description of the dress any justice. If you want a better visual, which I suggest, go to my profile I left the link. When you get to the website type Trixxi Floral Halter in the search box.)

"Thank you." She replied. She felt really out of character wearing this form-fitting dress, it wasn't her style.

"Let's get a move on." Sasori said.

The family of four exited the home, and got into the car.

Akio hopped in the driver's seat, Sasori climbed in the passenger seat, and sadly Gaara and Sakura were stuck in the backseat.

Most of the car ride was silent, due to Akio driving, and his children staring out the windows. Akio then pulled in a parking lot and said, "We're here." The family hopped out of the car, and entered the restaurant named 'WeatherCloud'.

It was a big, fancy place, where the waiters and waitresses are dressed formally, with crisp black slacks, tucked-in, ironed-out white dress shirts, classic button-up black vest, and to top it off, black leather dress shoes. The customers all decked out in their best clothes. Women, wearing designer dresses in all hues of the rainbow, with fancy, expensive jewelry of all sorts. They also had the cute, little mini purses to top it off. Men wore nice dress shirts tucked in their pants, most shaven clean. Even a few families were here. Everyone here seemed to have this high class aura around them. These people just practically screamed 'I have money and lots of it'. Sakura felt totally out of place. She was an average middle class gal, surrounded by all these rich and wealthy people, she felt awkward.

They walked up to the podium, where a young man was sorting menus and other small paper items. He seemed to not notice their presence, so Akio cleared his throat. The waiter looked up, quite shocked, and said, "Sir, my deepest apologizes. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, four under the name Haruno." Akio replied.

The young man looked at a small clipboard, searching for the given name. A few moments passed and he found it.

"Haruno Akio?" He said.

"Yes." Akio replied.

"Right this way, sir." The young man said.

The man lead them through the restaurant and to a table with four chairs. The family sat down.

"My name is Kaori, and I will be you server for tonight." He said. Kaori passed out menus to the Haruno family, and walked away, without forgetting to remind them he'd be back for their appetizers and drinks.

"So do you guys know what you want?" Akio questioned. They shook their heads no. Gaara and Sasori immediately decided on something to get it out of the way and began starting up a conversation, everything was fine. Conversation was brewing, they talked about several things, like school and what not, until Sakura said that she had an announcement to make.

The three males at the table looked at her funny. Then Gaara signaled for her to go on, he wanted her to tell them.

"Well thought I'd let you know that I made some friends."

Sasori and Akio's eyes widened considerably. They knew that Sakura was capable of having friends, she just didn't have the courage or nerve to do so. You'd be the same way if everyone you knew picked on you throwing insults and hurting you physically. You wouldn't trust anyone. But they were glad to hear that she opened up.

"Really now." Sasori said.

"Yup, we even have plans this weekend." She said.

"What kind of plans." Akio asked his voice firm, the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to get in trouble with these friends.

"Dad. We're not doing anything crazy. All we're doing is going to the mall, go out for lunch, and then have a sleepover." She told her father. "I forgot to ask, but can I sleepover my friend's house?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to finally make friends, and then all of a sudden not be able to hang out with them.

"Sure…I don't mind, but one more question…who are these friends of yours?" He asked.

"Let's see…Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke." She said.

"That's a lot. You became friends with all those people in one day?" Sasori asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Interesting, but are all of them going?" Akio questioned.

"No, only me and the girls, that's four people total." She explained.

"Okay you can go." Akio announced.

Sakura smiled.

They had made their orders, and soon their food arrived. During dinner conversation, laughs, and what else not occurred at the table. When they finished they called for the bill, paid the bill and left a generous tip, then they exited the restaurant, got into the car and drove home.

Sakura immediately changed out of her dress, throw-over, and red wedges. She slipped into her pajamas and plopped on her bed, soon falling asleep.

**Next Day…**

Sakura slept peacefully, until her phone starting buzzing signaling a new text message. The phone kept buzzing continually, and it was getting on her nerves. "Who would send me a message so early?" She thought. Sakura grumbled and then groped for her cell. Not successful in her search she lifted her head. She picked up the phone flipped it open.

_8 new messages._

Sakura pushed a button to read the texts.

_We're picking you up at 8:45-50. That okay?_

_Saturday, 7:12 AM._

_Sorry, forgot to say Good Morning! Hinata reminded me._

_Saturday, 7:15 AM._

_Are you still sleep, we've got work to do!_

_Saturday, 7:23 AM._

_WAKE UP & SMELL THE JAVA!!_

_Saturday, 7:26 AM._

_Are you alive? Or just catching up on some extra zzzz's?_

_Saturday, 7:34 AM._

_Please reply, Sakura-chan, we're a little worried. ~H.H._

_Saturday, 7:39 AM._

_Sakura, you DON'T have to answer the text messages, it's still early, and you're probably still sleep. Sorry for if we woke you. Ino tends to wake us up early when we go shopping. Sorry. ~Ten_

_Saturday, 7:52 AM._

_You up yet, Sleepyhead? Don't forget, 8:45-50 AM._

_Saturday, 7:54 AM._

Sakura gazing up at her alarm clock. In bright neon green numbers it read 8:03. She peered out of her window to see that the sun was present in the sky. She immediately turned around and pulled the covers over her head.

Time passed and finally Sakura decided to get up. She headed to the bathroom to handle her business and take a nice, hot shower. After that she got dressed in baggy jeans and a simple and plain, washed-out orange shirt. She began to rummage in her drawer for some clean socks.

Right then the doorbell rang. Akio answered the door. It was Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Hello, you must be Sakura's friends. We've met before right?" Akio asked.

"Yes we are. We met a while back." Hinata said.

"You're are Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Correct?" Akio questioned.

The trio just shook their heads.

"If you're looking for Sakura, she's upstairs in her room, you're welcome to go up." Akio said.

"Thank you Haruno-san." Ino said.

"No problem." He replied.

The girls headed up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura cracked the door a bit to see who knocked. Seeing her friends, she opened the door wider. She waved at the three, and invited them in the room.

"Hey Sakura. Sorry about the whole early text message thing, that was Ino's idea." Tenten said.

Sakura just waved it off, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"So you going to get dressed." Ino said, looking Sakura up and down.

"I am." Sakura said.

"Really?!" Ino questioned. Sakura shook her head yes.

"Sakura those clothes are way too big." Ino said. Ino walked over to Sakura and tugged on her jeans a little.

"They'd fall off if I tugged a little harder." She announced.

"It's too big included the shirt. Look it's falling off your shoulder." Ino pointed out.

Sakura held her hands to her chest, her secret sign of discomfort. Hinata picked up on this.

"Sakura, Ino's not insulting you…she's just saying your clothes are too big for you, they're sort of hanging off you." Hinata told her, she didn't want Sakura to fell like they were attacking her.

"This calls for a quick makeover, get me my emergency suitcase." Ino said.

Tenten and Hinata shot Ino a look.

"Please?" Ino added on with a pout.

Tenten dashed out the room and returned with a small dark purple suitcase.

Sakura's eyes looked as if they were about to roll out of their sockets. She didn't want a makeover with people fussing over her hair, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and all that crap, she barely knew about all that stuff.

"Don't worry we're not going to kill you." Tenten said, seeing Sakura's expression. Sakura released an inaudible sigh.

"Alright, let's get started." Ino said, rubbing her hands together. She unzipped the suitcase and began rummaging through it, intent on finding something. Occasionally Ino would look at Sakura and begin to dig in the suitcase again.

Sakura was shocked that Ino had so much stamina so early in the day.

"Here! This is…perfect!" Ino exclaimed. "You're a little short. But you should be able to manage." The blonde said.

Ino handed Sakura an outfit, and lead her to the bathroom.

"When you're done, let us know." Ino said.

"Uh, okay." Sakura mumbled. She stepped back and Ino closed the door.

Outside of the bathroom Ino, Hinata, and Tenten took a look around Sakura's room. Hinata noticed the guitar, she wondered if Sakura knew how to play it. Ino found a little wooden puppet on her desk. Tenten found a bag of Oreos, that was half way full. Interesting, was the thought that ran through all their minds.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura stripped herself of her clothing leaving her only in her undergarments. She picked up the pants, they were much smaller than the ones she just removed. Sakura tentatively slid them on. If they were too small she didn't want to rip them. She buttoned and zipped up. She pulled the shirt over her head, and same with the jacket. Sakura didn't have the guts to look in the mirror, so she twisted the doorknob and walked out.

"Look at you! You look great!" Ino exclaimed, reviewing her handiwork.

"Sakura-chan you look stunning." Hinata said.

"That looks so much better." Tenten added on.

Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans, but because she was much shorter than Ino, they scrunched up at the ends, just making the pinkette's, unknown to her, 'I'm extremely petite and cute' image magnify. She also had on a form-fitting red shirt that had a very small v-neck, and ran down a few lengths past her hips. Sakura also had a long red and black horizontally striped zip-up jacket. The sleeves went past her fingertips and the hem went past the shirt. The jacket was unzipped slightly so you could see her shirt. All in all this outfit was cute on the cherry blossom. It showed her curves, but wasn't extremely, unnecessarily tight, or something that Karin would be caught in.

"Perfect, now let's do something with that hair." Ino said. She approached Sakura and dragged her in the bathroom along with her suitcase.

"Tenten, Hinata, I'm going to need your help." Ino called. The duo followed Ino.

Inside the bathroom Ino had Sakura sit on the toilet.

"I wonder what we'll do." Ino said, rubbing her hand across her chin, signaling that she was thinking.

"How about this?" Tenten questioned, as she held up a red ribbon. "I like it." Ino said. "May I?" Hinata asked. "Sure." Tenten said. Tenten handed the ribbon to Hinata and Hinata gently inserted the fabric in Sakura's hair.

During this time Sakura took notice of the other girl's outfits.

Tenten was clad in a long-sleeved dark teal and black stripped shirt, paired with some classic, black skinny jeans that had some plaid patches, with a slight crinkle at the ends. For footwear, she had some simple black high-tops. Accessory-wise Tenten had on a small necklace, and her hair was in its usual style of two buns. She also had a dark brown jacket folded up in her arms.

Hinata was wearing a elbow-length shirt with a few buttons at the top. In the middle of the shirt was a large green star. Her pants were dark blue skinny jeans, and her shoes were low-cut green Chucks. She also had a dark purple jacket flipped over her shoulder.

Ino, our shopping diva, was decked out in light blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, tan furry boots that her jeans were tucked in, and a lime green jacket tied around her waist. (A/N: Sorry I know the outfits are really bland, but they're just going to the mall, not the Party of The Year.)

"Well let's get a move-on." Ino called, as she exited the bathroom. The other three followed along, but stopped when they noticed Ino just staring at Sakura's closet door.

"What's in there?" The blonde questioned.

"My clothes." Sakura replied.

"Are they like the ones that I just got you out of." Ino said.

"No, they're different." Sakura said. She didn't know why Ino was interrogating her about her wardrobe.

"If you don't mind…may I take a peek?" Ino asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess." The pinkette replied.

Ino walked towards the storage, and slid the door open. On the bottom rack there were rows and rows of baggy jeans, all that were too big for the petite cherry blossom to wear. The top rack was filled with baggy shirt, after baggy shirt.

Ino was really starting to care about Sakura, and she didn't want her new friend to look like someone who had no sense of style.

Even though Ino and her friends use to gossip and tease Sakura about her clothes, never to her face, always to her back, she never realized that those were the only clothes Sakura had. Sakura wasn't poor, she probably just didn't have the luxury to buy whatever clothes she wanted. Unlike Ino, Hinata, Tenten who could shop as they pleased.

But still that was no excuse, in the whole closet, there was absolutely nothing that resembled a teenage girl's closet nothing at all. All the colors were dull and bland, they didn't go with anything, they were just honestly ugly. And speaking truthfully, the closet looked more like a wardrobe for a boy. This closet needed a face lift.

"Sakura, why do all of your clothes look like this?" Tenten asked, as she too, snuck a peek in the rosette's disastrous closet.

"Umm..mm..mm.. well, I use my brothers old hand-me-downs." She announced.

"Your brothers?" Ino said.

"You have siblings?" Hinata asked. Now she was slightly happy, Sakura wasn't an only child.

"Yes." She said.

"Why don't you buy your own clothes, that y'know, fit?" Ino asked.

"The money I get from my part-time job, I put in my savings account for college. And I don't have any fashion-sense, so I wear what's comfortable." Sakura said, she really hated explaining herself, but she wanted them to know that she couldn't just throw money here and there for something like clothes. 'If it fits, then it's fine.' Is what she goes by.

And she does have money on her KoKo Card, but she never used it so, the money she puts on there just sits there and accumulates. The money on the KoKo Card is for her to shop, and do whatever else, but she never uses it because she'll get all flustered and embarrassed if she goes out. There'll always be some girl at the store that just has to talk like she's not there, and point and giggle. It's not her fault that she has bad taste in clothing!

"Oh well, that's good that you're saving up for college, but do you have a KoKo Card?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do, but…" Sakura drawled on.

"If it's a money situation, then we can cover you." Ino said.

"No that's not it." Sakura replied. In as few words as possible, she explained that she didn't know how to shop.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ino said, her mouth nearly hit the floor, what girl in their right mind didn't know how to shop!

"Even Tenten knows how to shop, and she's a tomboy!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten just shot Ino a death glare. Ino shot one right back. Now, before this could get out of hand, Hinata stepped in and spilt the two apart.

"Sakura-chan, just to inform you, shopping doesn't really require any super skills or anything. You basically go into a store, find something you like, try it on, if it looks good and is in your budget, get it! Then you can buy accessories and cute shoes, the works." Hinata explained.

"Sounds easy enough, well let's go, before it gets too late." Sakura said.

"Hold on one second missy!" Ino hollered. A manicured nail pointing at Sakura's back. "I know just what you're up to, and don't even try to hide." The blonde hollered again.

Tenten and Hinata both gave Ino a 'WTF?' look. Was she crazy? Or was her sanity slipping away from her?

Sakura halted her steps, she'd been found out. Damn.

"You thought I forgot. You really are a sly one Haruno Sakura." Ino said with a haughty smirk adorning her rosy lips. Finally, the blonde defeated the brainiac.

"Ino what are you talking about?" Tenten questioned, it was too early in the day for her to digest all this foolishness.

"Sakura was trying to distract us, so we'd forget about her closet!" Ino yelled, satisfied.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal." Tenten said. "If she wants us to forget then, drop it." Hinata added in.

"This isn't over Haruno!" Ino thought.

"Let's go before all the sales are gone." Hinata announced.

The four girls exited the room and headed out the house to Ino's car. Ino revved the engine and took off.

During the car ride the four shared giggles and laughs and conversation. The usual. The girls then found a parking spot in the lot, and left the car. They strolled through the mall doors, Sakura meekly following behind. Ino noticed and pulled her along, she wanted Sakura to enjoy every bit of today.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably, as they entered the building. Everything was so…colorful, bright, different, foreign.

Manikins of all colors of the rainbow, stood in several poses, modeling the clothes that they wore, which I mind you are all quite fashion-forward. The hair on the manikins was also quite colorful, and the makeup was dramatic. Sakura just stared. It was official, those things creep her out.

She continued to follow the three as they entered several stores.

May the mall mayhem begin…

Bags, bags, bags, BAGS, and you know what…more BAGS!!! This was a major shopping trip that she wasn't prepared for. The girls had pretty much tore down Sakura's ugly wall of clothing, no girl should have to dress like that. They had given her tips and pointers about what kinds of colors and types of clothing would look best on the petite pinkette, and currently there was no turning back now.

Sakura was practically held down by the 37 shopping bags she was holding. Several jeans, nice t-shirts, shorts, a few skirts, leggings, dresses, shoes, pajamas, sandals, scarves, earrings, bracelets, arm covers…the works, were the contents of all those shopping bags. Her KoKo Card had gone through a major decrease. But the question running through Sakura's head was how she was going to fit all the clothes in her closet. Little did she know Ino exacted her revenge.

**Flashback…**

"_Ino, we'll be back, okay." Hinata said._

"_Where're you guys going?" Ino questioned._

"_The restroom, you need to go?" Tenten asked._

"_No, I'll wait for you guys here." Ino said._

"_Alright we'll be right back." Sakura said, following the other two to the restroom._

_It had been a few hours, so a restroom break was quite necessary._

_Ino, seeing that the others had already retreated to the restroom, flipped open her cell, and punched in a number. The phone rang once, and then someone picked up._

"_Yamanaka-san? Do you need something?" A male voice answered._

"_Oh, Fujitaka, stop being so formal! Anyway I need you to do me a little favor." The replied._

"_Which is?"_

"_Well, I need you to do a little…take out."_

"_Take out?"_

"_Yeah, exactly."_

"_What do I need to take out?"_

"_Go to this address and go in that closet and get rid of those clothes."_

_Ino gave Sakura's address, and hung up. She began to laugh loudly, shouting that her mission was complete and that nothing could stop her now. People looked at her like she was a little off._

"_Ino-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked, quite concerned for the wellbeing of her friend._

_Ino quickly turned around at the sound of her friend's voice._

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." The blonde replied, giving Sakura a look. But sadly the rosette was oblivious, oh well._

**End of Flashback…**

"Anyways, let's put these bags in my trunk, and get some grub." Ino said. The others also had quite a few bags.

"Agreed." Tenten replied.

The girls headed out into the parking lot, headed toward Ino's car, and popped the trunk. They stuffed their bags in the trunk and strapped up in the car. Ino pulled out and asked the girls where they wanted to go for lunch, her treat.

"Umm, how about WeatherCloud?" Hinata suggested.

"Too formal." Sakura spoke.

"How about The Burger Shack." Tenten put in.

"No thank you. Too greasy." Ino added.

"Maybe The Garden Club?" Sakura said.

Ino came to a halt, the light was red.

The blonde turned around, and stared at Sakura, confusion written all over her face. Hinata and Tenten were also giving her a similar look.

"What?" The pinkette asked.

"What's The Garden Club? It sounds like some place were old ladies spend their time gardening and doing other crafts." Ino commented. Hey, she was speaking the truth.

"The Garden Club is a nice little restaurant that sells, sandwiches, sodas, juices, pasta, soup, sort of like an Italian themed place." Sakura explained.

The light flicked from red to green and Ino pushed the gas.

"Sounds good to me, let's go there." Hinata said.

Sakura gave Ino the directions to the restaurant, and soon enough, they were parking in the parking lot. The girls exited the car, and entered the building. Immediately, they were greeted by a handsome, smiling waiter, who quickly led them to a table for four.

The place overall looked quite clean, nothing seemed out of place or dirty, it was sanitary. Nice tables and tablecloths, chairs were acceptable, floors swept and mopped, it was quiet with a few couples and groups of friends laughing. The large windows that outlined the dining area, were streak free. Overall, nice place.

The four took their seats and the waiter handed them their menus.

"My name is Hiroki, and I'll be your server this afternoon. What would you like to drink?" Hiroki asked.

"Pink lemonade. Please." Hinata said.

"Sprite." Tenten said.

"Iced Tea." Ino added.

"Virgin Shirley Temple, please." Sakura added.

"Coming right up." Hiroki said, he then bowed and left.

The girls opened their menus and began to look. After discussing all the choices in menu, they decided on something. The waiter came back with the drinks they ordered earlier. He set the glasses in front of each of their respected ladies.

"Do you know what you'd like to order?" He questioned.

The girls shook their heads and gave Hiroki their orders, Hiroki quickly jotted them down and then left the table.

The girls just chatted until their food arrived. Hiroki set their dishes in front of them, then bowed once again and left.

"Looks good." The bun-headed girl said.

"Yep." Hinata said.

And with that the girls began to dig in, and quickly finished their food, paid the bill, and left the restaurant.

"That was good!" Ino exclaimed, as she hopped in the car and buckling her seat belt.

"Ditto." Sakura said.

"Anyway, we need to head to Sakura's house so she can drop off all those clothes." Hinata said.

"Okay then let's go." Tenten said.

)(POCKY)(

Guys, I honestly know this chapter sucked, and I'm really sorry that it did. It was sort of a filler chapter, you could say. I also want to apologize for updating so late, I've been a little busy and lazy, so I'm really sorry about that, I hope you guys can forgive me.

Anyways, now that I'm done apologizing, I'd like to do Shout-Outs to my reviewers: CherryFlower05, ByakuganLove, qawashere, garrasakuralovers, DJ Pocky, QuotingShakespear, gothic bunny-chan, The Bloodiest Rose, DreamerxReality, Isabella Kelly, Girl wolf cub-1996, AkaEyes, and sakura28. I really appreciate you guys taking time to review my story!!

I also know that the name of the restaurant that Sakura and her family went to, 'WeatherCloud' is really crappy sounding, but I couldn't think of anything better. I also realize that this chapter was a little cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that there wasn't any SasuSaku moments in here, but there should be some in the next…hopefully.

Just so there isn't any confusion, a KoKo Card is similar to a gift card, but you can keep adding money to it even if the money on it before ran out, and you can pretty much use it anywhere.

Another thing, I'm not really good at describing people and their outfits, so I'm sorry.

**Question Corner!! It's a new segment I plan on adding to the end of each chapter. Hope you like it!!**

Have any of you checked out my profile? Just curious.

Do you guys think this story is actually good so far? If so, could you rate it from a 1-10 scale. 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Honest opinion, please.

And lastly, also how would you rate the grammer, using the same scale provided in the previous question?

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	10. AN!

Hey guys!! I know you probably want to kill me with sticks and other sharp and pointy objects, but you can't and you shouldn't. Though you really want to…:(

Anyways I'm really sorry, and I mean from the bottom of my heart sorry. I know you heard the same excuses over and over, but sadly school and studying caught up to me. I've also been lazy and frustrated because I decided I need to make some changes for the betterment of myself. I've had a lot on my plate, but it's Spring Break so I hope to put up the tenth chapter during this time, and if I get lucky I can finish the story before summer and can start on a new story!

I don't know if you guys check out my profile or not, but I have this thing where I hate to start a new story before I finish one. Why? Because in the long run it gets confusing and hard to keep up with all that, so I'm trying to take it one Fanfic at a time. And honestly I really thought I had From Geek To Chic planned out and I thought typing a Fanfic was easy, but boy am I wrong!

Another thing is that I've been reading over my chapters, and I realize that my story is kinda corny and cliché, but I'm trying and it's my first Fanfic, so bare with me please.

ANYWAY! I thought that since I don't have the chapter posted I could tell you what it's mainly about. (Note: This chapter has a high chance of being short.)

Chapter Ten is mainly about the Girls having a sleepover, and Sakura having to meet with Sasuke for something. I know it doesn't sound good, but hopefully when it's typed out it sounds better, and gives you a better image.

Basically, I wrote this note to you guys to tell you that I haven't given up.

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepover Madness!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto!

Guys, I apologize that I haven't updated for ages. I've been lazy, busy, and just plain whatever for the past month and I'm sorry, my readers shouldn't have to suffer! I'm sorry! Forgive me.

Anyway this chapter won't be super awesome, but I hope it meets your standards. On to the story!

)(POCKY)(

Ino pulled up into Sakura's parking lot, and cut the engine.

"Well, I'll be back in a second, let me just take these bags inside, and pack for the slumber party, okay." Sakura said, making her way out of the car.

"Can we come in?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied. The rest of the girls filed out of Ino's car and entered the house.

**Let's see what Sasuke's up to…**

Sunlight peeked through the dark curtains of the young Uchiha's bedroom. A low moan came from beneath the charcoal covers, and the figure underneath them shifted slightly.

"It's too early for this… go away sun, come back in a few hours, just not now." Sasuke thought. He quickly got out of his bed and closed the curtains just a tad more. His room became dark once more, and he quickly made his way back to his warm bed, he pulled the covers over his head, and once again fell asleep. Sadly, his peace would not last for long.

Out of the blue, the door was swung open and Sasuke knew only one person who would do such a thing. Naruto.

"Teme!" The blonde hollered. "Why are you still asleep, it's the weekend for the love of ramen!" Naruto screamed again. Since Sasuke wouldn't reply, Naruto decided to take action. He jumped on Sasuke's bed and began jumping up and down, while laughing loudly.

Naruto continued with his actions until Sasuke pushed him off the bed.

"Ow Teme, you could have really hurt me!" The blonde yelled from the floor. And all Sasuke replied was, "Hn."

"Whatever Teme. So…anyways the guys and I are going to the movie theater to watch the new film that just came out! It's supposed to be really good! You wanna come?"

"No." Came Sasuke's quick reply.

"C'mon Teme. Get that stick outta your ass and live a little." Naruto complained. "NO."

"Fine then. Have it your way. I'll just tell your fanclub where you live." Naruto said, as he walked away. Sasuke eyes widened. Naruto had caught his fish.

"Okay, okay, you win." Sasuke said.

"Good. Now get dressed and c'mon. The guys are waiting." Naruto said as he exited the room.

Sasuke sighed heavily and walked towards the bathroom to get dressed.

**Back to Sakura…**

"Change of clothes, socks, pajamas, shoes, undies." Sakura mumbled as she counted off her fingers.

"Oh wait, my toothbrush!" The pinkette scurried into the bathroom to snatch the said item and stuffed it in her bag. Sakura checked her bag thoroughly to make sure she didn't forget anything. Sakura was super excited! This was going to be her very first sleepover, and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Knowing that she had everything in her bag, she zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder. She then exited her bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Sakura entered the living room to be met with the sight of her friends simply chatting with her brothers. Gaara wasn't talking, just leaning against the wall listening to the conversation, and Sasori was engaging in the mindless chatter. Ino was blabbering, this occurs when she sees an uberly hot guy, Tenten took interest in the conversation, just throwing in her two cents every once in a while, and lastly Hinata was paying close attention, nodding her head occasionally. To make her presence know Sakura asked, "You ready to go?"

The girls immediately lifted their heads at the noise, then responded with a yes. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Sakura waved her brothers a goodbye, and Sasori gave her a thumbs up, wishing her good luck, and Gaara just waved. Sakura then exited the house.

Sakura hopped in the car and shut the door. Ino revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Ino quickly decided that she didn't like the silence, so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Sakura your brothers seem to be interesting characters, especially the one with the eyeliner." Ino said while turning a corner.

"That's not eyeliner, Ino." Sakura replied.

Ino unexpectedly slammed on the brakes. "What! It's not eyeliner." Sakura just nodded her head.

"Wow! I was going to ask him if he could help me do my eyes like that sometime…" The blonde said with shock. Ino started to drive once more.

Tenten decided to butt in, "Well, if it's not eyeliner then what is it?" The bun-headed girl questioned,

"It's…a birthmark." Sakura said.

"That's a interesting looking birthmark." Hinata added in.

"Yeah." The pink headed girl mumbled.

Hinata sensed Sakura's slight discomfort at the subject, and immediately changed it.

"So, whose house are we going to? Mine, Ino's, or Tenten's?"

"Now that you bring it up, I guess mine." The blonde said. "It's closer, too."

"Sounds good to me." Tenten said. A few short minutes later they pulled up into Ino's driveway, and she cut the engine.

"Here we are!" Ino exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Time flies on a day with the girls." Hinata said as she looked at the sky, seeing the pink and orange sky slowly seemingly melt into a light, dusty purple and dark blue.

Tenten agreed, it did seem to be a little on the later side of things.

"Well, come on, let's go in." Ino said. The blonde then ushered the girls into her home, and closed and locked the door behind her. Ino then flicked on a nearby light. The room filled with light and you could the lovely decorated, may I add large living room. And Sakura couldn't help, but stare in awe at the beauty of the house. Hinata and Tenten just sat on the couch like this was completely average and normal for them.

Honestly, Sakura's jaw hit the floor. The house was large, sure it looked huge on the outside, but on the inside was a different story. It was like a mansion with how big it was. Sakura hadn't seen such a big, beautiful house since she was at Sasuke's place.

"Ino…your house is gorgeous." Sakura said still taking it all in.

"Thanks, my Mother decorated this room." The blonde replied.

"Anyways, now that we're all settled how about we start with a few games, huh?" Ino announced, as she had a mischievous glint in her eye.

Tenten stood from the couch and said, "That's a good idea." Hinata also stood and nodded in agreement.

"So what should we play, scratch that, what do you guys what to play." Ino said, not wanting to be rude to her guests.

"How about(A/N: You guessed it.) Truth or Dare?"

"Can't argue with that."

The four girls sat in circle, and began the game. To decide who'd go first Ino did Inni Meni Myni Mo. Tenten was chosen.

"Alright…" Tenten mumbled, contemplating on who to choose.

"Hinata." She finally said. "Truth or dare?"

Surprisingly, Hinata chose dare. "Okay, I dare you to go outside and yell the name of your crush." Hinata face immediately turned beet red. "O-Okay."

The Hyuuga heiress got up and walked towards the front door. She unlocked it then stepped outside. Hinata turned around once more to see the smiling faces of her friends.

"Go on…do it!" Ino said, giving Hinata an extra push. Hinata sucked in a huge breathe, and screamed "I have a crush on Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Hinata then quickly scurried back in the house before anyone noticed.

"Wow Hinata, never knew you had it in ya'." Tenten commented, as she gave Hinata a pat on the back. Hinata still had a slight blush sprinkled on her cheeks, but she decided to continue the game.

"Ino, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, I'm not scared of anything, and anyways I don't think you could come up something bad enough, so give me your best shot." She said haughtily.

Hinata mentally screamed with excitement, she was going to get Ino. She was going to get her good.

"Okay then, I dare you to drink toilet water."

Ino jaw dropped. "Eww! Hinata you have to be kidding me! That's just nasty!" Ino screeched. Tenten and Sakura just gave Hinata her props. She did get her good.

"Come on Hina-chan, please tell me your just joking or pulling my leg, or something! You can't possibly make me drink toilet water!" Ino said, she really didn't want to drink toilet water, nobody would.

"It's a dare, you have to do it." As Hinata said this she strolled into the kitchen and came out with a straw. She handed the small, plastic, flimsy item to Ino. Ino just sighed.

She made her way to the bathroom with the girls trailing behind her. Ino had to swallow to pride, and get it over with. She stepped into the smaller room, and approached the horrible contraption. Ino looked back at the girls, and they looked like they were about to rip at the seams, for holding their laughter in. Ino rolled eyes and lifted the lid of the toilet. She bent over, and placed the straw between her lips. She couldn't believe she was doing this, of all the things!

The straw came in contact with the clear water. It was now or never. Ino hurriedly sucked through the straw, ridding the toilet of a sip of water. The girls burst in slight laughter at Ino's face. The said blonde pushed through her friends and went to the sink. She flicked on the water, and began to scrub her mouth, but it wasn't good enough, so she reached under the sink and pulled out some Listerine. She twisted off the cap and chugged some down, swishing the burning liquid around to rid her mouth of the toilet taste. She then spit it out and rinsed once more. Finally, she wiped her mouth with a towel.

"That was sick…you are evil Hina, evil." Ino muttered as she walked out the room.

The girls collected back to the living room. Tenten blurted that she was hungry. "Chips?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, chips, and don't forget the dip." Sakura added.

Ino waltzed into the kitchen and rounded up a bag of Cheetos, Doritos, Fritos, Cheetos Puff Twist, some Sour Cream and Onion Lays, and Ruffles and dip, and don't forget the bean paste for the Fritos. Ino struggled slightly to carry the large load to the table. She set everything down, and pretty soon the girls dug in.

"Let's continue." Sakura said, licking powered cheese dust off her fingers.(A/N: I know your hungry…so am I. )

"Yeah ."

"Okay it's my turn and I choose Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." "Why were you so…geeky and shy? Did you not like people, or did you just…I don't know, like, have something holding you back?"

"Well…" "_What would I say? Spill my guts and tell them my life story? I think not! But really, what would I say, my Mama died when I was very young, so I only had my Father around to teach about Girl World, which he knew nothing about. He didn't understand anything about having a crush, he just told me to stay away from boys in general. He didn't understand when I told him about my period, he just said that he'd take care of it…which meant him and I awkwardly walking down aisle 8, the feminine care product aisle, looking at the variety of tampons and pads. How embarrassing! Then there was fashion. Which he was absolutely clueless about, which sadly ended me up wearing my brothers hand-me-downs, and being a friendless, spineless, shut-in for most of my life Sad…she's knows. But her father tried his hardest to make her life great, and he just that. He was a damn good Father, so that made up for his lacking areas. But still she couldn't tell them that, so she settled for-"_

"I was just really shy, and having people pick on me didn't help, so I had a natural tendency to avoid people. You already know about the clothes, so yeah, I was just weird." Sakura replied, a tad shakily.

"Okay." Ino said, but Ino wasn't stupid, she knew something just wasn't right about that, for now she'd let it slide, but she'll find out. One way or another. She exchanged a quick glance between Hinata and Tenten, they also saw through Sakura's little lie.

Sakura on the other hand thought to herself, "_You're such a bad liar, I mean really! C'mon you should be able to do better than that!!"_

"Sakura, hello, earth to Sakura." Hinata said, while waving a hand in the pinkette's face. Sakura shook her head, returning to earth. "Your turn." Hinata reminded her.

"Oh yeah, Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." "Is it true that you and Neji are…y'know…an item?" Sakura asked with a slight blush. Now it was Tenten's turn to blush, and boy was it heavy.

"Well…I guess you could say that, but I don't kiss and tell." The bun headed girl replied. The others immediately 'oooohhhh'd at the statement.

"Shut up!" Tenten said, her face still reddening.

"Alright, alright, you guys want to go up stairs to my room to play a few more games, and watch some movies." Ino asked.

"Sure." The three replied.

The four headed up to Ino's large blue bedroom. Ino fished in the drawers underneath her entertainment center, and pulled out a few games. She then turned on the TV.

The girls played the board games, and then played the Wii, but after that it was really late, so they decided to settle down with a few good chick-flicks.

"Wait before you start the movie, let's change into our pajamas." Hinata mentioned.

"Oh yeah, mine are still in the trunk." Tenten said. "Same here." Hinata said. "We'll get them together, okay?" Tenten said making it to the door. Hinata followed her out. "We'll be right back." She called. Now it was just Ino and Sakura in the room. Ino figured this would be the best time to confront Sakura about the Truth or Dare.

Out of the blue Ino asked, "Why'd you lie?"

"Hm?" Sakura said. "What'd I lie about?" Sakura said, feigning confusion. "Sakura, look, I'm not stupid, and neither are Hinata and Tenten. We all knew that you lied about your truth during the game." Ino said. "It can't be that bad, so tell me." "I can't." "Yes you can, please I really want to know." Ino said, practically begging. "Ino you shouldn't be nosy." The pinkette replied dodging the question. "I know, and yes, I know I shouldn't pry, but this is out of concern for a friend." "Please don't worry about me." "But!" Right then Hinata and Tenten entered. "Is everything okay?" Tenten questioned. "Yeah, everything's fine." Ino replied, sparing Sakura a glance, with she smoothly avoided. "_Just you wait Haruno Sakura I will find out, you're a mystery that I'll solve. I really want us to be friends, but that won't be possible if you don't open up. I promise we won't hurt you. You're too good of a person for that, but you need to trust us. Just a little."_

"Ino you coming?" Hinata asked. "Yeah." She replied.

The girls changed into their pajamas, and of course you know I'm going to describe them.

Hinata changed into black Capri pajama bottoms, and a light purple thick strapped tank top, she was also wearing little slippers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with her bangs pinned back with a clip.

Ino was clad in dark blue shorts with a sleeveless light blue top that somewhat looked like a dress, but the fabric was a little thin, so you wouldn't wear it outside the house. The top also had three pearl buttons on it for decoration. Ino hair was down, free of its ponytail. On her feet were some simple no-show white socks.

Tenten was wearing some baggy red pajama pants with a loose gray shirt that was marred with a red design. Surprisingly her hair was down, and flowed in waves to her mid-back. Covering her toes with black no show socks.

And lastly, Sakura was dressed in green shorts and a off the shoulder white and green striped shirt. The sleeves went past her fingertips, and Sakura being Sakura covered the rest of her legs with black thigh-high socks.

"Now that we're all changed, how about that movie?" Hinata asked.

"No, not yet, we forgot one of the most important things to do while having a sleepover." Ino said, shocked that she forgot such a significant detail.

"What?" Sakura asked, this was her first sleepover so she was clueless.

"Makeovers, with manis and pedis included." Ino said, filling in her friends.

"True."

Ino opened her bathroom door, and escorted her friends in.

"Who should we makeover first?" Ino thought aloud, rubbing her chin.

The three girls looked at Tenten. "What?!" "Oh nothing…"

They had wrestled the brunette down, and began applying all sorts of cosmetics to her face. Mascara, eyeliner, blush, lip color, the works. They even fooled around with her hair and straightened it with Ino's GHD. Tenten's hair was pin straight. She looked really pretty.

Then they moved on to the Hyuuga heiress. They curled her hair, and applied thick eyeliner, bold eyeshadow, and daring red lipstick. The look was a little out there, but it looked nice.

Then there was Ino. Ino always wore some slightly dramatic makeup, so the girls gave her a simple and clean look. They put her hair in two braids. Her eyes had a little mascara, on her lips nude pink lipstick lay. She also had very light blush on. All in all she looked quite stunning.

Then there was Sakura. Sakura didn't have a clue about makeup, all she knew was that girls wore it on their faces. She never put mascara on, she was afraid she'd poke her eye out. She didn't wear blush, because she'd mess up and end up looking like a clown. And eyeliner was out of the question, for the same reason as mascara. She also had no clue to mix and match colors, shades, and hues. She hadn't an idea the difference between dark brown and black mascara. Sure, her Father always offered to buy her makeup. He always took every chance he got to encourage her to use her femininity, but she never really did. So yeah.

The girls started to paint up Sakura's face. They gave her cat eye's with the eyeliner, and gave her a smoky eye, slight blush, and a nice lipstick.

Ino stalked out of the bathroom, and returned with a digital camera. She snapped several shots of her friends with their makeovers. They took several silly and goofy pictures with a few serious ones. After Ino was done, she suggested that they paint their nails.

While painting each others nails, the girls chatted about whatever came to mind. Then up came Karin.

"I mean really, that girl thinks she's so cool, but she's not." Ino said, with obvious disgust. "She throws herself at Sasuke like she has no class whatsoever and she has such a snooty attitude. And just to add on to her fawning over Sasuke, she eyes him like a piece of meat." The blonde continued.

"Speaking of fawning over Sasuke, didn't you use to do the same; aren't you sort of being a hypocrite?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe I'm being just a little bit of a hypocrite, but that was in the past, and this is now, and anyways Sasuke is only a guy friend. And I also have the hots for someone else." Ino replied.

"Who?" The Hyuuga heiress questioned.

"Like you don't know." Ino said.

"Spill." Tenten demanded.

"Fine…Shikamaru." Ino said as she turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

The girls just smiled, Ino and Shikamaru made a good couple.

"Anyways, how about we switch the topic to somebody else?" Ino offered. She looked at Hinata.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering about you and Naruto. I truly wonder how you put up with that boy. He's so loud and dense. But, I really wonder when that idiot will ask you out, can't he take a hint?" Ino complained.

"Ino, don't talk about Naruto-kun that way!" Hinata screamed.

"Alright, alright, but seriously that boy needs to ask you out, opposites attract." Ino said, enjoying the flustered look upon Hinata's face.

"_I wonder if there will ever be anything between me and him, something more than just friendship. I wonder how he sees me."_ Hinata thought.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?" Tenten replied while painting one of Ino's fingernails.

"What about you and my cousin?"

"What about it?" She really hoped Hinata wasn't going to go all 'I'm the only girl in his life' or something like that. She'd seen way too many movies were the good girl gets torn down by the female family member of the guy she loves. It was always the Mother or sister, but an exception could be made for the cousin, and the last thing wanted to do was to break up an awesome friendship with Hinata.

"I was just wondering if you two were going out, you're really cute together." "Didn't I already answer this question?" "Yes, but you never gave us a straight answer."

"Well, I guess you could say that. It's not official or anything, we've just been on a few dates." Tenten explained.

"We all know what happens with a few dates…somebody's got a boyfriend!" The blonde squealed.

"No! Shut up Ino!" Tenten said, getting ready to playfully claw her eyes out.

To get the spotlight off of her, she turned it to Sakura.

"Sakura, what about you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked. At this the other girls looked at her curious to know what she'd say.

"Sasuke and I!?" She exclaimed. "There's absolutely nothing going on between us, we're only friends!" Sakura said.

"Really?" Tenten asked. "Really!" Sakura replied.

"Okay, but I think the Uchiha has a little crush. He looks at you differently, he speaks to you differently, but if you say there's nothing going on between you two, I'll believe it." Tenten said.

While waiting for their nails to dry, the girls popped in their long forgotten movie. It was one of those sappy love stories about a boy and a girl, and how they fell for each other, but then something came between them, and now their trying to get back to together.

They watched a few more movies like this one, and even watched the Disney classics. Their nails dried ages ago, and now they had to wash off their makeup. They washed their faces with Ino's face wash and put a green facial mask instead. Once again Ino brought out her camera and took pictures.

Since facial didn't take forever to dry, instead of a movie they settled on regular TV.

**20 Minutes Later…**

The girl's facial masks were dry, so they washed them off.

It was the wee hours of the morning, and the girls were pooped. They laid out their sleeping bags, checked the doors and windows to make sure they were locked, said their goodnights to each others, and began to drift off into dream land.

)(POCKY)(

Alright guys!! I FINALLY finished, sorry it's been so long I've been so lazy. I feel so . Well I hope you enjoyed, I do realize that it's not the best, but hopefully it turned out okay. Alright time for Shout-Outs!!!

Big Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it! Anyways thank you ByakuganLove, Twisted Musalih, bleachyum, cryingcherryblossom, MidKnight Karina, DreamerxReality, princess-dq, AquamarineCherryBlossom, piklagr, XxRoseLoverxX, and gaarasakuralovers. Thanks for reviewing I really love reading them!

**Question Corner!!**

Did you find Ino drinking toilet water entertaining? I did.

Do you like that new Nick show Victorious? I think the first episode was pretty good, so hopefully it stays that way.

How many chapters long do you think this story will be? I honestly don't know, but do you? One more thing before I forget HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I know it's way overdue, but I kept forgetting to tell you guys.

Smile!

Peace, Love, & Pocky, StrawberryLotus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bunny Project**

Hey Guys! I know that my last chapter was way over due, and I apologize about that, so I sort of planned to try to update From Geek to Chic about every one to two weeks. Hopefully, I can post on the weekends. I really hope I don't relapse into taking a month to update. I thank you all for staying with me throughout this. I really want to finish this before summer. I have so many ideas that I just want to pour out to have you read and review, but anyways I think your tired of my babbling, so I'll babble some more

Geek To Chic. I like the story, but I think its a little cliché. Y'know? It takes place in high school, cliques, different social classes, then the pair starts crushin' on each other, then they get together, and so do their friends and they live happily ever after. See what I mean?

Well…I know I said this would be done before summer, and it's the second month of summer and still nothing, but I'm going to finish this before I go back to school. I'm warning you now that: THERE ARE NOT GOING TO BE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS! I most likely have 3-5 more to type. And also, the chapters may be a little silly, and fast paced.

**I do not own Naruto**

**STORY TIME!**

)(POCKY)(

Sakura woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She groggily forced her eyes open, and fished around for her phone. Finding the little object, she slid it open. The screen read:

**1 New Message, From: Sasuke Uchiha, Time: 7:56AM.**

Sakura pressed a button to read the message. But instead of words, it was a picture, a picture of her bunny shirt!

The first thought that ran across her head was, "How'd he'd get my shirt?" Then she remembered the stormy afternoon when she visited the Uchiha Estate.

"Why would he send me a picture of it?" The pinkette thought. Then realization dawned upon her. Her clothes were probably in the way, and he probably wanted his clothes back too. He might be angry! Those clothes did have his family crest on them! He might think she was trying to keep his clothes! Oh! Who knows?

Sakura had to go. She really didn't want her project partner angry at her, so she slowly lifted herself up from her sleeping bag, rolling it up as she looking around at the other girls, making sure they were still asleep. Sakura finished rolling up her sleeping bag, and stuffed it in the bag she brought. She quickly changed into some jeans (that actually fit) and a simple polka dotted t-shirt. She packed away her pajamas, and checked her bag for all her belongings. Knowing that she had all of her things, she zipped up the bag and swung it over her shoulder. Sakura then tip-toed around and over the other girls who were still sleep.

Just as Sakura was about to twist the doorknob, a sleepy voice mumbled, "Sakura? That you?" It was Tenten.

Sakura replied, "Umm…nooo, you are dreaming." Tenten rubbed away the sleep in her eyes, her eyesight becoming clear. The brunette carefully stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm not that crazy. Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and at least eat breakfast?"

"No, I really have to go." She replied in a rush.

"C'mon, you really have to go? I know Ino would love if you could stay a little longer, and try her homemade pancakes." Tenten said.

Sakura bowed her head slightly making her bangs cover her eyes, "I'm truly sorry, please tell the others that I'm sorry when they wake up. But I really have to go, I have something important I must do."

"Alright, I'll unlock the door for you, and tell the others your message, kay?"

"Thank you Tenten!"

"Don't worry about it."

The two girls traveled down the stairs, and to the front door. Tenten went into another room and returned with the key.

"Alrighty then Sakura, see ya later. I hope that business stuff you gotta do goes well." Tenten said.

"Thank you. See you later."

As Sakura walked off she waved at Tenten. Tenten waved back, and when they were out of each other's sight she closed and locked the door.

Sakura walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm so stupid! I hardly know how to get home. Why didn't I ask for some help or something?" Oh yeah, that's right she didn't want anyone to go out of their way to help her. Sakura continued down the street not really having a clue to where she was.

**A good hour passes and Sakura manages to find her house…**

"Well that was exhausting." She thought to herself.

She unlocked the front door and ran to the laundry room. She spotted the Uchiha's clothes folded up sitting on top of the dryer. She quickly snatched them up, and headed out the door.

"Now how am I gonna get to Sasuke's house?" Sakura questioned herself. She contemplated her opinions and came to a decision.

"I'm taking my bike."

Sakura hopped on the two-wheeled contraption, and sped off.

Just as she exited out of her neighborhood, the most unexpected thing happened.

It began to rain.

"Damn it! Not the time!" Sakura shouted at the sky. She continued to pedal through the storm, passing several houses, parks, and cars.

And of course, Sakura being the klutzy girl she is, just had to slip and fall.

The pink headed girl let out an eep of surprise, but instead of laying on the ground and crying, she swallowed her pain, hopped back on her bike, and continued to pedal off to Sasuke's house.

**A good 10 minutes later…**

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha Estate, huffing and puffing. She kicked down the kickstand and began to travel towards the front door with a small plastic bag contained the Uchiha's clothes in hand.

Sakura rung the door bell twice.

**Inside the house…**

Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading a random magazine, when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be? I swear if it's another fangirl asking for my to marry her I'm gonna be pissed! But on the other hand it could be salesman, but what would he be doing in this kind of weather? Wait, did Mom say anything about having a guest?" Sasuke thought to himself.

The doorbell rang again, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize that someone was standing in the freezing rain outside.

The raven lifted himself off the couch to answer the door. He pulled the door open to reveal the last person he thought he'd be seeing.

Sakura.

She stood there with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura, are you okay? Come inside it's raining." Sasuke offered.

Sakura lifted her head, and said, "Here." She shoved the bag into his arms, and Sasuke pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What's this?" He asking, quite confused.

"It's your clothes." She said, finally catching her breath.

"Oh thanks. Not to be rude, but why'd you come here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, I was at Ino's house and I saw the text message you sent me, and I thought you were angry at me for having your clothes." She explained.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Why would he get mad over an old pair of shorts and shirt? Whatever.

"I sent you that text message to remind you that you had your clothes over here. Just in case you were looking for them. But on the other hand your bleeding all over my Mom's floor.

Sakura looked down to see her blood seeping through her jeans at the knee. How could she not notice?

"Here let's get that knee fixed up." He said.

Sasuke led Sakura into one of the many bathrooms in his house. He closed the door, and said, "Take off your pants."

"What?"

"Take off your pants. I can't get to the wound if you have your pants on." He explained.

Sasuke reached into a shelf and pulled out a towel.

"Here wrap this around you. I'll turn around." Sasuke said, and honest to his word he turned around.

Sakura quickly took off her pants, and wrapped the towel around her waist.

"I'm done."

At that, Sasuke turned around to be face with Sakura's bloody leg. It looked gruesome.

"Well hop up on the sink." Sakura complied.

Sasuke had taken out some gauze, ointment, and bandages. He kneeled down and applied pressure to the scrape with a damp rag. He then removed the rag, rubbed some ointment on the wound, placed the gauze on it, and wrapped the around it.

"There."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well thanks again, so I'm going to leave. Okay?" Sakura said.

"No problem, but while you're here we could finish the project we only have to put everything together."

"Okay. Sounds good."

The two began working on the project. And soon enough their project was complete. They added a few details, such a coloring and what-not.

"It looks good!" Sakura said with glee.

"Yeah, it does." Sasuke agreed.

"Well…are you going to take the project to school, or should I?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well then I'll take it. It'll be in safe hands." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Positive."

"Okay then."

Sasuke walked Sakura to the door.

"Where's your ride?" Sasuke questioned.

"Right there." Sakura said pointing to where her bike should have been,

"Where'd my bike go? It was right there a second ago?"

"Who knows? I'll give you a ride." Sasuke offered.

Sakura thanked him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's driveway. Sakura thanked him once again, she began her way up the driveway, but before she made it to the door, Sasuke called out to her.

"Sakura, you forgot this."

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke holding up a plastic bag containing her clothes.

"Oh sorry!" She exclaimed.

She went back over towards Sasuke, and just as she was about to grab her bag, she noticed Sasuke's face was too close for comfort.

"Not yet." Sasuke thought. Sakura took the bag from his hands, and went inside her house.

Sasuke got in his car.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said aloud to nobody.

"Was I about to…was I? Ughhh, just go home and act like you never almost just kissed Sakura everything will be fine." He said to himself.

Sasuke then drove his little Uchiha butt home, spending the rest of his weekend listening to Naruto and having his mother jumping to conclusions about his love life. Apparently, she saw everything.

"Damn, damn, damn, why me?" That was the thought running through Sasuke's head this weekend. Yay for him.

)(POCKY)(

Yes, I know it's short and crappy, but I'll try harder. I really want to get this over with. I might just start ahead on a new story. This is getting tiring. Thank you for reading even though I've been gone for a little over 4 months.

Shout-outs!

Thank you princess-dq, Twisted Musalih, XxRoseLoverxX, AkaEyes, DreamerxReality, gaarasakuralovers, xKumaBearx, sarIka-chan, Girl wolf cub-1996, and Vladyslavivna.

Thank you all!

Peace, Love, and Pocky. StrawberryLotus.


End file.
